O dwóch takich
by euphoria814
Summary: Co się stanie jeśli Scott nieszczęśliwie nie napisze poprawnie imienia Stilesa i Stilinski zostanie zameldowany jako 'Geneviev? / SLASH
1. …co poszli do collage'u

W ramach Multifandom Multipairing Gospoda Party 2013 przedstawiam tekst :

Tytuł: O dwóch takich...  
autor: euphoria  
beta: Zilidya, którą wielbmy :*  
fandom: Teen Wolf  
pairing: Derek/Stiles  
rating: +18  
ostrzeżenia: totalne AU :)

dla **Caramelka** , bo podobno przeze mnie poznała chłopaków xD

Stiles nigdy nie sądził, że uda im się ze Scottem wyrwać z Beacon Hills. Może to była kwestia tego, że zbytnio nie przykładali się do nauki, a może po prostu przeświadczenie, że jako jedyne dzieci swoim samotnych rodziców są skazani na dożywotnie spędzenie czasu w domu rodzinnym.

Jakoś jednak – nie wiadomo, czy z Bożą, czy jakąś inną pomocą – pewnego dnia znaleźli się w samochodzie Stilinskiego z zapakowanymi rzeczami, w drodze ku wolności. A raczej innego miejsca zniewolenia, ponieważ obaj nie byli głupi. Wiedzieli, że gdziekolwiek się nie znajdą, przez kolejna lata będą musieli sporo zakuwać, żeby utrzymać swoje stypendia [dziękujmy Finstockowi, że był takim dupkiem i zmuszał ich do biegania ponad siły, bo lacrosse się w końcu opłacił].

Scott oczywiście bardzo żałował, że pozostali członkowie drużyny rozjechali się po innych uczelniach, ale Stiles nie miał do nich takiego sentymentu. Jackson nigdy nie podał mu piłki, bynajmniej nie dlatego, że Stiles grał na obronie, ale głównie przez to, że kiedyś – bardzo dawno temu – Stilinski nasmarkał na jego obrazek w podstawówce, i chociaż naprawdę nie był zbyt wiele wart, ubodło jego ego. Nikt nawet nie wiedział, że Stiles miał alergię na pyłki, a nauczycielka przyozdabiała całą salę jakimiś _chobziami_ , których pochodzenia nikt nie znał. Naprawdę żałował czasem, że Jackson ich nie zjadł… Może okazałyby się trujące…  
Zatem wszystko układało się idealnie. Melissa McCall wraz jego ojcem mieli czekać na telefon, gdy obaj wszystko poukładają. Scott zapewnił go, że na pewno dostaną wspólny pokój, bo przy okazji załatwiania różnych rzeczy poprosił o to bardzo mocno i z całego serca. A jeśli były nadprzyrodzone rzeczy, w które Stiles wierzył, jedną z nich na pewno była moc psiego spojrzenia McCall. Kobieta zarządzająca akademikiem nie miała szans już w chwili, gdy Scott podjął się tej misji.

Zatem ogromnym zaskoczeniem było, gdy zaraz koło nazwiska 'McCall' na drzwiach widniał napis 'Mahaelani', co musiało – po prostu musiało być – okropną pomyłką, bo to oznaczało, że WIELKA MOC SZCZENIACZKOWYCH OCZU minęła bezpowrotnie. Ktoś musiał ją skraść, zauroczyć Scotta… Cokolwiek…

― Co jest? ― spytał Stiles z drżeniem w głosie.  
― Nie wiem. ― Scott był równie ogłupiały. ― Sprawdźmy w portierni…  
Kiedy zeszli z powrotem na dół, siedząca za ladą kobieta wydęła wargi jakby od razu przygotowywała się do pierwszej batalii.  
― Nie zmieniamy pokojów. I tak za dwa tygodnie zamieszkacie zapewne ze swoimi bractwami ― mruknęła zanim którykolwiek z nich zdążył otworzyć usta.  
Musiała podobnych rozmów przejść setki o ile nie tysiące i Stiles nie był zaskoczony, że podchodziła do tego tak agresywnie.

Wymienili spojrzenia i Stiles westchnął. Po prawie dwugodzinnej podróży samochodem i wczorajszych pożegnaniach z ich rocznikiem potrzebowali łóżka, prysznica i jedzenia. Najlepiej w tej kolejności, co być może nie było higieniczne, ale na pewno potrzebne  
― Dobrze. Zatem poda mi pani numer pokoju, w którym zakwaterowany jest Stiliński? ― spytał opierając się o ladę.  
Kobieta wystukała szybko jego nazwisko na klawiaturze i zawahała się.  
― Stilinski? S-T-I-L-I-N-S-K-I ? ― przeliterowała.  
― Dokładnie.

Zamrugała kilka razy, po czym ponownie wbiła wzrok w ekran. Stiles zaczął przeczuwać kłopoty.  
― Musiała nastąpić pomyłka. Jak masz na imię? ― spytała, więc Stiles sięgnął po portfel, bo tego przeliterować nie potrafił nawet on. Wyciągnął prawo jazdy i przesunął je do przodu, starając się, aby nikt inny nie dostrzegł tego kataklizmu, który znajdował się przed jego nazwiskiem.  
Kobieta spisała toto litera po literze, ale komputer najwyraźniej nie wypluł jej tego, co oczekiwała.

― Przykro mi panie Stilinski, ale musiała nastąpić naprawdę wielka pomyłka. System zapisał pana jako… ― urwała, czerwieniąc się lekko ― Geneviev Stilinski.  
Stiles zamrugał i spojrzał na Scotta, czując, po prostu wiedząc, że zaraz kogoś zamorduje.  
― McCall… ― zaczął groźnie. To Scott składał za nich cholerne podania o zakwaterowanie.  
― Tego naprawdę nie da się napisać ― odparł pospiesznie jego przyjaciel.  
Postanowił odłożyć tę dyskusję na później.

― Czy zatem możemy wprowadzić korektę? ― spytał ponownie kobiety.  
― Nie mamy pokoi. Ani jednego wolnego. Został pan zakwaterowany na piętrze dla dziewcząt ― dodała natychmiast. ― Ale to chyba nie będzie problemu. W końcu wy studenci… ― próbowała ewidentnie go pocieszyć.  
Scott nie miał nawet na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby nie czknąć rozbawiony. Stiles nie cierpiał kobiet. Nie w ten sposób, że ich nienawidził. Nie był mizoginem. Po prostu był gejem, a to powinno wszystko tłumaczyć.  
― Cholera! ― warknął tylko i zabrał oferowany klucz.  
W końcu to miało być tylko dwa tygodnie aż przystąpią do bractw.

Współlokatorka Stilesa okazała się miłą i uroczą dziewczyną, która robiła pranie, sprzątanie, gotowanie i ich pokój pachniał jak stokrotki. Stiles nienawidził tego już w chwili, gdy z okrzykiem: "witaj Geneviev" powitała go w drzwiach. Potem było kilka długich minut konsternacji, jeszcze dłuższe wytłumaczenia i na koniec zapewnienie, że może spać spokojnie, bo Stiles jest gejem. Dziewczę, Allison, przyjęła to nadzwyczaj dobrze. Chyba głównie dlatego, że gapiła się cały czas na Scotta i mogło jej umknąć, co Stiles właściwie do niej mówił. Wcale jej się nie dziwił. Gdyby Scott nie był dla niego jak brat, zapewne sam gapiłby się na niego godzinami.

Allison studiowała sztukę i miała sporo homoseksualnych przyjaciół, których chciała wtrącić do łóżka Stilesa, więc przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie niemal starał się unikać kafeterii i stołówki, bo Argent tam najczęściej na niego czatowała. Skutkiem tego schudł. Nienawidził, gdy ktoś traktował go stereotypowo. Skoro był gejem na pewno musiał przespać się z każdym o podobnej orientacji w odległości dwudziestu kilometrów od swojego łóżka.  
Nie żeby nie miał takich planów, ale kategorycznie odmawiał takiego przedmiotowego traktowana. Miał swoją godność.

Kiedyś, kiedy rozmawiali ze Scottem o tym, jak będą zaliczać na studiach, raczej nie brali pod uwagę tego, że Stiles utknie w pokoju z dziewczyną, która będzie podobać się McCallowi, a ten z chłopakiem, który co prawda nie podobał się Stilesowi, ale był gejem. Z Dannym można byłoby mieszkać. W końcu obaj dogadaliby się jakoś. Mahaelani przynajmniej nie przywiózł z domu muślinowych firanek.  
Stiles nie cierpiał kobiet.

Kiedy rozważali ze Scottem, jak będzie wyglądać ich pierwszy rok, Stiles na pewno nie wpadłby na to, że będzie najsławniejszą personą na kampusie, znaną głównie jako "szczęściarz z piątego piętra". Lotem błyskawicy rozniosła się wieść, że został zakwaterowany jako kobieta i w zależności od bractwa albo go nie znoszono, bo miał dostęp do nowego narybku uczelni, albo czczono – dokładnie za to samo.

Nie było to jednak zbyt pomocne w kontaktach z ludźmi, ponieważ już pierwszego dnia przylgnęło do niego „Geneviev" i teraz po dwóch tygodniach, wciąż nie chciało się odczepić.  
Kończył się okres przejściowy i coraz więcej pokoi na ich piętrze robiło się pustych. Ludzie przenosili się do budynków bractw, żeby powoli wdrażać się w życie uczelni i nawet Scott zaczął przebąkiwać coś o tym, że on i Danny trafili do wspólnego Alfa Kappa Alfa – cokolwiek to znaczyło. Stiles wiedział tylko tyle, że jak na razie nikt nie chciał z nim gadać, co nie wróżyło dobrze.

― Muszę znaleźć bractwo ― warknął pewnego dnia do Scotta. ― Na piętrze zostaną niedługo same brzydkie dziewczyny ― dodał załamany.  
― Przecież nie lubisz kobiet ― zdziwił się McCall.  
― To, że nie odczuwam do nich pociągu seksualnego nie znaczy, że nie jestem estetą ― odwarknął, sięgając po laptop. Zajęcia zaczęły pochłaniać coraz więcej jego wolnego czasu i nawet podczas przerw musiał przeglądać maile, w razie gdyby wykładowca podesłał im coś przed zajęciami.

Deaton być może i był czarodziejem od komputerów, ale był cholernie wymagający. Zresztą mało kto mówił o nim po nazwisku. W większości nazywano go "Chaosem", bo coś takiego wzbudzał podczas każdych zajęć. Znali go prawie dwa tygodnie i facet zdążył przysłać im instrukcje do programów po węgiersku, portugalsku i niemiecku. Jeden z kolegów Stilesa nawet poprosił o jakieś wskazówki, a facet bez zastanowienia na żywo przetłumaczył im całość. Z węgierskiego. Poważnie.

― Ale ty się nie krępuj ― dodał Stiles. ― Przeprowadźcie się Dannym i pamiętaj, żeby czasem do mnie zaglądać.  
Scott posłał mu swoje psie spojrzenie, które jakimś cudem jednak nie utraciło swojej mocy, bo Stiles po prostu nie mógł się na niego denerwować.

Wiedział, że ten dzień musiał nadejść. Allison, w końcu zirytowana jego wewnętrzną socjopatią, straciła cierpliwość i niemal siłą zaciągnęła go na imprezę swojego przyszłego bractwa. No dobrze, może nie siłą – chociaż po tym jak opowiedziała mu o swojej ciotce, Kate, która walczy w klatkach – nie wątpił, że byłaby w stanie to zrobić. Allison użyła podstępu. Była sobota wieczorem i wymogła na nim obietnicę, że sprawdzi komputer głowy ich bractwa, jakiejś Laury.

Dom Omeg znajdował się prawie na końcu kampusu, więc podjechali jego jeepem. I Stiles niemal z miejsca pokochał okolice. Omegi starały się zgrywać na niezależne kobiety, w odróżnieniu od Bet, które prawie w całości stanowiły drużynę cheerlederek, więc ich budynek nie posiadał jakiejś zbędnej ornamentyki. Surowca cegła była być może trochę zimna, ale elegancka.

Dokładnie tymi samymi słowami określiłby Laurę, gdy ją spotkał. To znaczy nie nazwałby ją surową cegłą, ale zimna i elegancka pasowało jak znalazł. Laura nie była zbyt wysoką kobietą, ale doskonale wiedziała czego chce. Poziom jej sarkazmu przewyższał też normalne ludzkie stężenie, więc Stiles odkrył kolejną nadprzyrodzoną moc, którą należało czcić – IRONIĘ LAURY.  
― Tylko nie otwieraj plików, to dokumentacja chrztów naszych nowych nabytków ― uprzedziła go, gdy wręczyła mu wysłużonego laptopa.

― Jakoś nigdy nie pociągało mnie lesbijskie porno ― odparł, bo cholera była sobota wieczorem i siedział przed komputerem, zamiast wyjść gdzieś ze Scottem i zostać jego jak zawsze skrzydłowym.  
― Patrząc na ciebie to wątpię, żeby coś poza porno spotkało cię w życiu pozytywnego ― odbiła piłeczkę i rozsiadła się na łóżku.  
― Auć, prawie zabolało ― mruknął. ― Biorąc pod uwagę, że właśnie blokujesz moje rozbuchane libido, więżąc w tym przybytku feministek, raczej nie powinnaś mi tego wytykać ― dodał, poprawiając okulary.

Komputer przyblokowały wirusy, dysków nikt nie czyścił od miesięcy, więc mógł się prawie założyć, że zajmie mu to pół nocy. Genialnie.  
― Dobrze powiedziane. ― Laura pokiwała głową. ― W którym bractwie jesteś? ― spytała już odrobinę mniej agresywnie.  
― Na razie w żadnym ― przyznał szczerze, ignorując chichoty, które dochodziło do niego zza zamkniętych drzwi.  
― Dziwię się, że nikt cię nie zwerbował ― dodała, a Stiles po prostu wzruszył ramionami, nie kwapiąc się nawet o to by odpowiadać. ― Poważnie ― podkreśliła. ― Inteligentny, wygadany i jestem pewna, że kreatywny ― skomplementowała go.  
― I uwięziony na piętrze z samymi kobietami ― dopowiedział. ― To ja jestem TYM współlokatorem Allison ― dodał, wstukując w klawiaturę kolejne kody. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się ściągnąć chociaż jednego antywirusa prócz tego, co Laura miała na komputerze. Nie chciał robić niczego ręcznie, bo to zajęłoby wieki.

― Och, to ty ― parsknęła szczerze rozbawiona i Stiles pomyślał, że nienawidzi jej jeszcze bardziej. ― Allison nie wspominała, że jesteś tak uroczy i zabawny.  
Stiles zignorował jej słowa i westchnął, gdy wystąpił błąd przy instalacji. Miał przerąbane.  
― Będziesz mogła się o tym przekonać, bo o ile nie pozwolisz mi zabrać komputera do mojego akademika, będę musiał zostać tutaj na noc. Nie wiem, co ściągałaś i nie chcę wiedzieć ― dodał od razu. ― Nie czyściłaś dysków od pewnie trzech lat. ― Spojrzał na nią, a Laura skinęła głową, że zapewne ma rację. ― Będziesz fatalną matką ― mruknął pod nosem.

Laura parsknęła i odchyliła się na swoim krześle.  
― Jesteś w błędzie, potrafię dbać o moje stadko ― powiedziała, wskazując na zamknięte drzwi, skąd dalej wydobywały się podejrzane dźwięki.  
― Powiedzmy, że nie jestem w temacie, ale jeśli jeszcze raz będzie się coś działo z twoim komputerem, po prostu do mnie zadzwoń. Allison ma numer ― dodał, ściągając z siebie koszulę, a zostając w samym podkoszulku z tarczą strzelniczą.

Laura wychodziła od czasu do czasu, zostawiając go samego i sprawdzając chyba co dokładnie robią pozostałe siostry. Jedyną dobrą stroną pozostania w ich domu był stały dostęp do piwa i ciasto, które na pewno upiekła Allison. Gdzieś około północy, gdy prawie oczyści pierwszy dysk, wszystko ucichło. Laura wsunęła się z powrotem do pokoju, ale zostawiła drzwi otwarte, jakby chciała słyszeć, co dokładnie dzieje się na dole. Wcale jej się nie dziwił. Cały parter zajmował salon i kuchnio-jadalnia, wyposażony w dość drogi sprzęt audio-wizyjny, chociaż Stiles wątpił, by dziewczyny potrafiły go odpowiednio wykorzystać. Na półce, gdzie stały płyty DVD nie widział żadnych gier. Wyłącznie komedie romantyczne oraz instruktaż aerobiku.

― Muszę coś wgrać. Czy będzie to teraz możliwe? ― spytała go po chwili, trzymając w dłoni kartkę pamięci aparatu.  
― Nie, jeśli nie chcesz spowolnić mojej pracy i utracić danych ― mruknął. ― W moim pokoju jest komputer. Jeśli chcesz dam ci klucz. To tutaj naprawdę zajmie jeszcze parę godzin ― ziewnął.  
― Potem wyślę Allison ― stwierdziła. ― Zresztą zaraz będę miała zdjęcia ― dodała z diabelskim uśmieszkiem i Stiles naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć, co jest na nośniku pamięci.  
― Yhy ― mruknął, odwracając się z powrotem do ekranu i analizując komunikat.  
Na dole zrobiło się odrobinę głośniej. Gdziekolwiek nie poszły wcześniej, Omegi właśnie wracały. Dochodziła prawie druga w nocy, więc Scott pewnie w najlepsze rozsiewał swój czar. Alfy miały mieć dzisiaj imprezę zapoznawczą dla nowoprzyjętych.

Laura wyszła bez słowa, zabierając puste butelki, a po chwili Stiles usłyszał, jak drzwi na dole zostają niemal wyrwane z zawiasów. Instynktownie wypadł z pokoju, zabierając po drodze miotłę i podszedł do schodów. Na środku salonu, plecami do niego stał cholernie wysoki, dobrze umięśniony mężczyzna, który dość boleśnie ściskał nadgarstek Laury. Dziewczyna oczywiście nie wyglądała na przerażoną i uśmiechała się do niego kpiąco, ale pozostałe siostry zamarły, gdy facet warknął.

― Laura, ale z ciebie suka! Chcę dostać te zdjęcia natychmiast, bo jak nie… ― Nie dokończył, bo cholera, ale nikt nie będzie groził kobiecie w obecności Stilesa.  
Stilinski zeskoczył z połowy schodów, powalając przeciwnika na ziemię i przyblokował jego bark miotłą, zakładając pierwszą dźwignię, której nauczyła go dla zabawy Allison.  
Laura wylądowała gdzieś dalej na dywanie, więc spojrzał na nią szybko.  
― Dzwoń na policję! ― rzucił, ale dziewczyna spoglądała na niego w szoku.

Tymczasem mężczyzna podniósł się, czego Stiles się obawiał najbardziej i po prostu zepchnął go z siebie na podłogę. Stilinski nie namyślając się długo, kopnął go pod kolanem, posyłając z powrotem na dywan i usiadł na nim okrakiem, starają się za wszelką cenę wykorzystać swoją marną wagę. Miałby większe szanse, gdyby nie schudł przez Allison i jej ciągłe nagabywania w stołówce.

― Nikt nie będzie groził Laurze ― warknął, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna patrzy na niego kompletnie zaskoczony i nawet nie stara się bronić, za co dziękujmy wszelkim mocom, bo Stiles był pewien, że mógłby go powalić jedną tylko ręką. Nie wiedział, ile facet spędza na siłowni, ale na pewno był to czas zbliżony do tego, który Stiles marnotrawił na gry komputerowe.

Laura parsknęła nagle rozbawiona i z jej oczu poleciało kilka łez, gdy w końcu się podniosła.  
― Stiles, czy możesz zejść z mojego brata? ― poprosiła, więc zamrugał i spojrzał jeszcze raz w dół na ciemne gęste brwi i dobrze zarysowaną szczękę.  
― Kto to, u licha, jest? ― warknął tamten, ściągając z ramion ręce Stilesa.  
Laura westchnęła i rozłożyła dłonie bezradnie na boki.

― Sądzę, że nasza nowa siostra ― dodała.


	2. …co trafili do bractw

Derek Hale, brat Laury, obecnej głowy jego bractwa był gburem. Stiles nigdy nie miał siostry, w zasadzie brata też nie, ale był pewien, że nigdy nie odezwałby się do kobiety słowami _suko, wredna wiedźmo,_ chociaż z drugiej strony nazywał Scotta _fiutem_ , no ale Scottowi się należało.  
Jego nocna wizyta u Omeg związana była bezpośrednio z wizytą Omeg u Alf. Dziewczęta, jak co rocznie, postanowiły przynieść jakieś podarki do skarbca wszystkich dowodów żenujących psikusów, których były autorkami. Laura oczywiście udawała, że nic o tym nie wie, ale Stiles przecież widział, jak nasłuchiwała powrotu swoich sióstr.  
Tym razem były to zdjęcia, które zostały zdeponowane w sejfie i opisane jako „"Zasoby ludzkie Alf rocznik "2012". Stiles nie wiedział, jak one to zrobiły, chociaż miał straszne podejrzenia, aczkolwiek na każdej fotografii widniały pośladki lub penisy cudownego bractwa Dereka. Jedno czy dwa zdjęcia nie były podpisane i o dziwo, Stiles rozpoznał przyrodzenie Scotta – więc Allison naprawdę musiała się postarać.  
― I co mylisz? ― spytała Laura, gdy zostali sami w pokoju.  
― O zdjęciach, laptopie czy twoim bracie?  
― O Omegach ― sprecyzowała.  
Stiles odchylił się, wyłączając komputer, który właśnie zakończył ostatni etap oczyszczania. Musiał za kilka minut uruchomić go ponownie, żeby zainstalować aktualizacje.  
Doskonale wiedział, o co pytała Laura. Wcześniej przedstawiła go jako członka swojego bractwa, ale w zasadzie nie po to się tutaj znalazł. Kiedy jednak przyglądał się jej bliżej i poznał ją lepiej, uważał, że ze wszystkich bractw to właśnie z Omegami nie chciałby zadzierać.  
― Jeśli nie będę miał w pokoju firanek i kwiatków… ― zaczął.  
― Mieszkałbyś ze mną ― przerwała mu, spojrzała wymownie na drugie puste łóżko, które stało w pokoju. Pomieszczenie utrzymane było w dość spokojnych neutralnych barwach, a liczba bibelotów na szafkach nie przekraczała standardów światowej organizacji zdrowia i męskości.  
― Czyli kwiatki raczej odpadają. ― Wyszczerzył się.  
Laura otworzyła jedną z szafek i bez słowa zaczęła przenosić swoje rzeczy, robiąc więcej miejsca. Stiles wiedział, że jest to raczej symboliczne, bo była prawie trzecia w nocy i dzisiaj nie będzie przenosił się z akademika, ale docenił gest.  
― Allison gotuje i jest wyłączona z pozostałych domowych obowiązków. Oczywiście nie zlecimy ci sprzątania, prania czy prasowania, ale jeśli zajmiesz się naszymi komputerami od czasu do czasu powiesisz firanki ― zawiesiła znacząco głos i spojrzała wymownie na zegarek  
― Tak, tak. Rozumiem ― pospieszył z odpowiedzią i wstał, zbierając się do wyjścia. Dom był prawie cichy, większość dziewcząt położyła się już spać.  
― I Stiles… ― zaczęła, gdy stał już w progu ― …dziękuję za ratunek, ale nigdy więcej nie próbuj skrzywdzić mojego brata ― dodała w dobrze słyszalną w tle groźbą.  
― Jest ode mnie dwukrotnie cięższy ― mruknął. ― Uwierz mi, że będę się trzymać od niego z daleka.

Scott wyglądał na zażenowanego ilekroć Allison machała mu przechodząc. Stiles co prawda starał się udawać, że nie wie o co chodzi, ale z każdą chwilą było to coraz trudniejsze. McCall patrzył markotnie na śniadanie przed sobą i mruczał coś o podstępnych babach, i że zostanie gejem jak Stiles, co pewnie byłoby zabawne, gdyby nie to, że Scott byłby najgorszym homoseksualistą w dziejach. McCall przeważnie wyglądał jak niechluj, co musiało być jakąś genetycznie zapisaną cechą dla większości samców, którzy używali głowy tylko w celach namierzenia celu.  
― Powiesz mi w końcu o co chodzi? ― spytał zirytowany, gdy Scott odłożył nietkniętą kanapkę z powrotem do pudełka i sięgnął po kawę, wyglądając jak naprawdę zbity, bezdomny psiak w deszczową pogodę, co jednocześnie było maksymalnym stężeniem MOCY MCCALLA, którą Stiles mógł znieść na raz.  
Scott chyba w końcu miał się otworzyć, ale nagle stracił zainteresowanie tematem, gdy do ich stolika podszedł nikt inny, ale Derek Hale.  
― Cześć ― odparł i Stiles odkrył, że Pan Jestem Gburem Do Potęgi ma naprawdę niski głos i to nie była tylko kwestia późnych godzin nocnych czy alkoholu.  
― Hej ― przywitali się. Stilinski próbował trzymać głowę nisko, żeby Derek go nie rozpoznał, ale chyba było już za późno.  
― McCall, przedstawisz mi swojego kolegę? ― poprosił.  
Scott trącił go łokciem, najwyraźniej po to, żeby Stiles się w końcu wyprostował, więc nie pozostało mu nic innego. Wyszczerzył się w przepraszającym uśmiechu, widząc, że Derek nie był wcale zaskoczony.  
― Stiles, prawie mój brat. Znamy się od czasów podstawówki ― zaczął McCall. ― Derek, głowa mojego bractwa ― dokończył.  
Hale wyciągnął dłoń i Stiles musiał wstać, żeby ją uścisnąć. Teraz, kiedy obaj byli w pionie, facet wydawał się jeszcze większy.  
― To o nim mi wspominałeś wczoraj? ― spytał Derek, a Scott skinął głową. ― Stiles ― zwrócił się do niego bezpośrednio, wciąż nie wypuszczając jego ręki, co było przynajmniej denerwujące. ― Czy wiedziałeś o wczorajszej akcji Omeg? Mieliśmy porozmawiać na imprezie o twoim przyjęciu, ale nie pojawiłeś się ― dodał, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.  
Stiles zamrugał.  
 _Te brwi powinny zostać zgolone._  
To było pierwsze co przyszło mu do głowy. Laura nie posiadała tak wyrazistych oczu, podkreślonych liniami włosków, ale jej też nie brakowało ekspresji we wzroku. Niemal od razu zaczął zastanawiać się, czy w ich rodzinie nie są prowadzone jakieś specjalne zajęcia z „patrzenia na ludzi".  
― Współlokatorka z akademika potrzebowała mojej pomocy przy komputerze ― zaczął wzdychając. ― I dopiero wczoraj spotkałem Laurę ― dodał, widząc, że Scott zaczyna otwierać usta, żeby o coś zapytać, ale Derek podniósł drugą rękę do góry, uciszając go. ― Nie wiedziałem, co zamierzają.  
― Chcesz wstąpić do naszego bractwa? ― spytał Hale po chwili, w końcu wypuszczając jego dłoń.  
Stiles parsknął rozbawiony, bo do wczoraj zastanawiał się, czy nie będzie musiał przystąpić do kółka szachowego, żeby chociaż do kujońskich Delt mógł dołączyć. Derek jednak chyba nie żartował, bo wciąż czekał na jego odpowiedź.  
― Wybacz, ale niestety Laura jest bardziej przerażająca niż ty ― odparł w końcu, z przyjemnością obserwując jak oczy Halea rozbłyskują w zaskoczeniu.  
― Omegi to żeńskie bractwo ― poinformował go. ― Jako Alfa…  
― Wolałbym nie zobaczyć zdjęcia mojego penisa do końca tego semestru ― odparował, słysząc pełen zażenowania jęk Scotta.  
Derek pokręcił głową i westchnął.  
― Darmowe karnety na siłownię… ― zaczął, ale Stiles parsknął.  
― Żartujesz? ― spytał. ― Myślisz, że mnie tym skusisz? Popatrz na mnie ― dodał, rozkładając ręce, żeby lepiej było widać jak chudy jest. Co prawda od lacrossea wyrobił sobie dobrze mięśnie, ale wciąż był raczej bardziej żylasty.  
Derek zakrył oczy i zaczął nerwowo tupać nogą, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. W końcu wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc i ponownie na niego spojrzał.  
― Obronię cię przed Laurą ― zaczął. ― Nie tknie cię ona ani żadna z jej potwornych sióstr.  
Scott otworzył szeroko usta, chyba niemal tak bardzo jak Stiles, który jednak zaczął chichotać, bo sytuacja była kuriozalna.  
― Nie ma mowy. Mam dostęp do jej laptopa i wczoraj widziałem gdzie chowa wszystkie żenujące zdjęcia. I tak, Scott ― dodał, patrząc na przyjaciela. ― Widziałem twojego penisa. ― Zaplótł ręce na piersi, zakrywając część nazwy uczelni i odchylił się do tyłu. ― Zostanę z Omegami, ale dziękuję za propozycję ― dodał całkiem poważnie.  
Derek jęknął i spojrzał z nadzieją na Scotta, który jednak trzymał twarz zakrytą rękami. Stiles widział jak czerwone są jego uszy, więc nie musiał się nawet zastanawiać, jak przyjaciel bardzo się czerwieni.  
― Dobra. Twój wybór, ale Laura nie obroni cię przed nami ― powiedział nagle Hale. ― Daj jej to, będzie wiedziała o co chodzi ― dorzucił, wyciągając z kieszeni kluczyki, po czym bez słowa odszedł, trzymając jedną z dłoni na karku, jakby ktoś wcześniej go uderzył w to miejsce.  
Stiles odprowadził go wzrokiem aż do drzwi i dopiero po chwili pochwycił pytający wzrok przyjaciela.  
― Ja nie wiem o co chodzi ― odparł zanim Scott zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Stiles musiał przyznać, że Allison jest diabłem wcielonym. Zwabiła Scotta do jego własnego pokoju i uwiodła – inaczej nie można było tego nazwać. Co prawda cały czas mówiła mu, że ona taka nie jest, ale McCall sądził raczej, że chodzi o to, że nie śpi z ludźmi na pierwszej randce, a nie, że gdy pozbędzie się spodni, zrobi zdjęcia jego interesu. Zanim się zorientował, że to blask aparatu, dziewczyny już nie było. Do tego akcja musiała być zsynchronizowana, bo z pozostałych pokoi również wypadły rozchichotane dziewczęta, a oni nie mogli ich ścigać ze spodniami opuszczonymi do kostek.  
Stiles nie mógł przestać się śmiać.  
― Należało ci się ― parsknął tylko. ― Mogłeś traktować ją z szacunkiem i nie próbować zbałamucić przy pierwszym spotkaniu ― dodał, sięgając ponownie po podręcznik, ponieważ Chaos zapowiedział pierwszy test i chociaż nie byli pewni, w jakim języku zostanie przeprowadzony, warto było jednak chociaż trochę się przygotować.  
― Byłem pijany… i ona naprawdę mi się podoba ― jęknął Scott. ― Nie mógłbyś wykraść tej fotografii? ― spytał.  
Stiles podniósł głowę do góry i posłał przyjacielowi karcące spojrzenie.  
― Jeszcze nie przeniosłem moich rzeczy i już mam zdradzać własne bractwo? Słyszałeś o lojalności? ― spytał lekko rozczarowany, a Scott zaczerwienił się.  
― Derek mówił, że cię przyjmie ― dodał. ― Pomyśl o tym, bylibyśmy razem. Danny na pewno zamieniłby się z tobą pokojem… ― zaczął.  
― Scott, nie! ― warknął tylko. ― Przyjmij to jako ostateczną odpowiedź. Poza tym jak poznasz Laurę to zrozumiesz… ― urwał. ― Zresztą, prawie wczoraj pobiłem się z Derekiem ― dodał, a gdy Scott otworzył szerzej oczy, ciągnął dalej: ― Wpadł do Omeg w nocy i chyba chciał wasze zdjęcia. Myślałem, że jest niebezpieczny i skoczyłem mu na plecy ― wytłumaczył.  
― Zadziałał syndrom synka tatusia? ― spytał rozbawiony McCall, ale Stiles uśmiechnął się wrednie.  
― Widziałem zdjęcie twojego penisa, nie zaczynaj ze mną ― odparł tylko.  
***

Allison pomogła mu spakować rzeczy i oboje wybrali się jego jeepem z powrotem do domu Omeg. Pokoje były już dla nich przygotowane i kilka dziewcząt podobnie jak oni przeprowadzało się, więc zamieszanie było spore. Jednak nie tak wielkie, by zapomniał dać Laurze kluczyki od brata. Dziewczyna spojrzała zaskoczona na zimny metal wciśnięty do jej dłoni i jej twarz po prostu się rozświetliła.  
― Stiles! ― pisnęła nagle podekscytowana. ― Dziewczęta! Dziewczęta! Stiles właśnie odmówił Alfom i postanowił zostać w Omegach! ― krzyknęła.  
Tupot bardzo wielu stóp rozniósł się po domu, gdy jego „siostry" zbiegły na dół i po chwili czuł wokół siebie zapach bardzo wielu perfum; słodkich i mdlących. Powoli zaczynał żałować swojej decyzji, chociaż Laura spoglądała na niego z prawdziwą dumą.  
― Wiedziałaś, że Derek o to spyta? To był jakiś zakład? ― zdziwił się, gdy zostali w końcu sami w pokoju, a on rozstawiał swoje rzeczy na szafce. Wcześniej uzupełnił kolekcję DVD o swoje płyty w grami. Miał nadzieję, że Scott zostanie wpuszczony chociaż do salonu. Nie wiedział, jakie zasady dotyczące pozostałych mają Omegi, ale nie sądził, żeby były aż tak restrykcyjne.  
― Wspomniał dzisiaj rano, że go zaskoczyłeś pozytywnie próbami obrony mojej nietykalności osobistej ― parsknęła. ― Od razu wiedziałam, że coś planuje, dlatego postawiłam wszystko na jedną kartę.  
― Dziękuję za wiarę ― mruknął pod nosem. ― A to są klucze do? ― spytał, spoglądając na pęk, którym bawiła się Laura.  
― Derek ma motocykl, którego nie pozwala mi ruszać. Dostałam go na tydzień. Muszę tylko podstawić mu samochód. Taka wymiana ― odparła.  
Stiles skinął głową, dobierając się do kolejnej z toreb.  
― Jesteś złą kobietą ― mruknął na tyle głośno, żeby Laura dosłyszała.  
Kobieta roześmiała się wcale nieurażona.  
― Wiem.  
― Tak z ciekawości, co zamierzacie zrobić z tymi zdjęciami z wczoraj? ― spytał lekko.  
― Przeważnie są do użytku wewnętrznego ― odparła. ― Wiesz, pijane babskie wieczorki…  
― Mam nadzieję, że nie będę zmuszony do założenia halki ― parsknął.  
Spojrzała na niego rozbawiona.  
― To zależy czy ogolisz nogi… A dlaczego tak nagle zainteresowałeś się zdjęciami? ― powróciła do tematu.  
― Na jednym z nich jest mój przyjaciel… oczywiście nie w całości ― rzucił jej dość jednoznaczne spojrzenie. ― Jestem ciekaw czy i jak można by je odzyskać. Musiałby coś zrobić? Jakieś wykupienie? ― zaproponował.  
Laura pokiwała głową z uznaniem.  
― Wiedziałam, że jesteś kreatywny. Nigdy dotąd nie proponowałyśmy wykupienia niczego takiego, ale sądzę, że dałoby się ustalić cenę… Chociaż dla twojego przyjaciela możemy zrobić wyjątek. Uznajmy, że to prezent za twoją lojalność ― odparła.  
― Dzięki ― powiedział szybko Stiles.  
― Dzisiaj wieczorem muszę podjechać po motor mojego brata, więc mogę cię ze sobą zabrać. Alfy mieszkają z drugiej strony kampusu ― dodała.

Stiles nigdy nie był w domu Alf. Scott przeprowadził się tutaj dwa dni wcześniej i po prostu nie zdążył go oprowadzić. Budynek nie wyglądał jakoś specjalnie, chociaż nad drzwiami widniały trzy greckie litery, od których wzięła się nazwa bractwa. Ogródek wyglądał na totalnie zadeptany, więc impreza musiała się faktycznie udać. Kilka osób siedziało na zewnątrz, korzystając z ostatnich letnich promieni słońca.  
Laura nie kłopotała się pytaniem czy może wejść do środka. Niemal od razu skierowała się do drzwi wejściowych i wparowała do środka.  
Chłopcy nie zdążyli jeszcze posprzątać butelek i puszek po piwie. Derek siedział na jednym z foteli i oglądał mecz w towarzystwie dwóch innych studentów, chyba tego samego roku co on. Generalnie wyglądali na o wiele starszych niż pozostali i Stiles po raz pierwszy zastanowił się ile Laura i on mają lat. Jakoś dziwnie nie pasowali do uniwersyteckiej społeczności. Z jednej strony w pełni z nią zżyci, z drugiej jednak to oni utrzymywali spokój wśród swoich szeregów. Laura wykazała się zdolnościami organizatorskimi przy przenosinach, a Derek właśnie jednym gestem uspokajał zirytowanych kolegów bractwa, którzy zapewne też chcieli odzyskać zdjęcia w negliżu.  
― Cześć, bracie ― odparła wesoło, podchodząc do niego i całując go w policzek. ― Wyprowadzisz swój motor? Nie chcę go porysować ― dodała, a Derek rzucił jej kwaśne spojrzenie i podniósł się z ociąganiem z fotela.  
― Stoi już na zewnątrz. Jeśli zobaczę chociaż jedną rysę… ― urwał, bo Laura uniosła brwi, jakby chciała powiedzieć „"znowu rzucisz mi tę pogadankę" i zniknęła za następnymi drzwiami, które musiały prowadzić na podwórze za domem.  
― Jest Scott? ― spytał nerwowo, pozostawiony nagle sam na sam z niezbyt przyjaźnie nastawionymi do siebie mężczyznami.  
― Jasne. James, zawołaj McCalla ― poprosił jednego z chłopaków. ― Wyjdziemy? ― zaproponował. ― Chciałbym zamienić z tobą dwa słowa zanim Laura wróci... ― dodał wskazując na drzwi, którymi weszli.  
― No problemo ― odparł, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. W jednej z nich trzymał zdjęcia penisa Scotta i wolałby go nie zgubić, bo było podpisane.  
Wyszli przed dom i Derek zaplótł ręce na piersi, chyba czekając aż to Stiles zacznie mówić, co biorąc pod uwagę poziom jego zdenerwowania, było całkiem możliwe.  
― Zaczniesz mnie teraz przesłuchiwać? ― spytał Stilinski.  
― Nie. Chciałem ci jeszcze raz zaproponować dołączenie do naszego bractwa ― odparł Derek. ― Ostatnia szansa ― dodał, uśmiechając się samymi kącikami ust.  
― Wybacz, ale już wybrałem ― odparł Stiles.  
― Okey. Chłopaki! ― krzyknął głośniej i nim Stilinski zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, ktoś stojący na dachu, wylał na niego kubeł zimnej wody.  
Dosłownie, cholernie lodowatej, cuchnącej stokrotkami i damskimi perfumami wody.  
Stiles zakrztusił się i spojrzał na kompletnie suchego Halea, który przezornie odsunął się do tyłu, gdy jego koledzy przeprowadzali akcję.  
― Kurwa! ― warknął, podnosząc głowę wyżej. ― McCall, ty fiucie! ― krzyknął, gdy zobaczył twarz swojego przyjaciela, który właśnie oddawał Dannyemu wiadro.  
― Miałeś swoją szansę, Stiles ― zaczął Derek, ale Stilinski przerwał mu.  
― McCall, ty fiucie! Laura oddała mi twoje zdjęcie! ― wrzasnął. ― Przyszedłem ci je oddać!  
Scott zawahał się i chyba zamrugał zaskoczony, ale zanim cokolwiek zdążył zrobić, Stilinski obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł na chodnik.  
― Stiles! ― usłyszał za sobą krzyk, ale nie odwrócił się.  
 _Cholera, nie cierpiał stokrotek._

Droga przez kampus w mokrym ubraniu nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych i miał ochotę odegrać się na Dereku i osmrodzić mu kwiatami motor. Z tym tylko, że to oznaczałoby jazdę na nim, a tego nie przewidział. Jego ojciec nigdy nie wybaczyłby mu, gdyby dostrzegł do na tym pojeździe szatana. Jak każdy szeryf nie cierpiał jednośladów, ponieważ zawsze gwarantowały kłopoty.  
Laura czekała na niego w progu z ręcznikiem i ciepłą herbatą, więc uśmiechnął się lekko na jej widok.  
― Czyli nie oddałeś mu zdjęcia? ― spytał tylko, a on pokręcił głową.  
― Mam pytanie. Masz zdjęcie twojego brata? Bo moja zemsta obejmuje teraz i jego ― wytłumaczył.  
― Nigdy nie udało nam się zdobyć nic na Dereka. Jest zbyt sprytny, ale z przyjemnością podzielę się z tobą każdą informacją, która pomoże ci uzupełnić nasze akta ― parsknęła.  
― Powiedz mi zatem, czego nie lubi ― zaczął, a Laura rozsiadła się wygodniej w salonie.  
W ciągu kilku godzin dowiedział się, że Derek nie przepadał za komiksami, ludźmi i muzyką country. O ile pierwszych dwóch antypatii Stiles nie rozumiał tak tę dotyczącą muzyki, wręcz popierał, co nie zmieniało faktu, że informacje nie były wcale pomocne. Scottem obiecała zająć się Allison, Laura wspominała coś o Jamesie. Tylko Danny pozostawał nieobstawiony z dość oczywistych przyczyn, więc postanowili po prostu, że kto pierwszy skończy ten dostaje go jako gratis.  
Laura wystosowała otwarty list do Alf, w którym zaproponowała wykupienie zdjęć, które dziewczęta dostarczyły jej tamtej nocy. Nie podała ceny, każdy miał się nad tym zastanowić indywidualnie, chociaż Stiles osobiście uważał to za błąd. Widział maślane oczy, które Allison robiła do Scotta. Wolałby, żeby jego przyjaciel pocierpiał, a nie zmuszony był do dania buziaka dziewczynie, co byłoby tylko nagrodą.  
Scott jako jedyny wiedział, że Stiles nie cierpiał zapachu stokrotek i zdradzenie tej tajemnicy było pogwałceniem wszelkich braterskich więzi, które zawiązali podczas wspólnych lat dorastania.  
― Mamy dwanaście zdjęć ― poinformowała go Laura. ― I zaproszenie do Alf na imprezę na naszą cześć ― dodała, gdy zebrali się następnego dnia w salonie.  
Scott przez niemal prawie cały dzień próbował go przeprosić, ale Stiles uparcie odmawiał spojrzenia mu w oczy. Cholerne PSIE SPOJRZENIE mogło pokrzyżować wszystkie jego plany już w przedbiegach, a nie zamierzał na to pozwolić.  
― Czyli w sobotę wychodzimy? ― spytał.  
Laura kiwnęła głową.  
― Ale najpierw musimy zabezpieczyć jakoś dom i pochować dokumenty ― uprzedziła.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się przebiegle i sięgnął po telefon.  
― Mam kilka pomysłów.


	3. …z których jeden miał straszne brwi

Odgórnym celem imprezy studenckiej była integracja z bractwem, chociaż Stiles podejrzewał, że panowie zechcą podać ceny, za które wykupią zdjęcia, a dziewczęta będą miały odrobinę czasu, żeby się zastanowić czy są one adekwatne. Nie wątpił, że Laura przygotuje coś na samą imprezę, sądząc po tym jak w piątek zniknęła na cały dzień u kosmetyczki. Nie wyjaśniła dokładnie, co łączy ją z Jamesem, ale najwyraźniej od pewnego czasu ze sobą flirtowali, co zamierzała wykorzystać.  
Laura była naprawdę złą kobietą, ale Stiles wcale jej w niczym nie ustępował. Jego cel był wyjątkowo nieruchomy. Derek swój czas dzielił pomiędzy zajęcia na uczelni, siłownię i basen. Ten ostatni dwa razy w tygodniu w zależności od pogody – albo otwarty, albo zamknięta pływalnia, znajdująca się na terenie uczelnianego związku sportowego.  
Stiles nie był naiwny, wiedział, że na pewno na imprezie zabraknie kilku osób, które zostaną wysłane w celach przeszukania ich domu. Zostawianie dziewcząt do pilnowania ich rzeczy nie miało zbyt wielkiego sensu, więc po prostu poprosił ojca o pomoc. Szeryf z Beacon Hills w swojej młodości wykręcił kilka naprawdę głośnych numerów, chociaż zapewne teraz nikt by się tego po nim nie spodziewał. Wątpił, żeby Scott cokolwiek kojarzył, co dawało mu przewagę.  
Pozostawało tylko jedno, wiedział, że takie głupoty jak podprowadzenie Derekowi bielizny raczej nie zrobią na Haleu wrażenia. Z tego powodu musiał przygotować coś specjalnego, dlatego też uderzył do miejscowych chemików w poszukiwaniu czegoś bezpiecznego i trwałego zarazem. Kiedy wrócił w piątkowy wieczór z dwoma probówkami wiedział, że to będzie najlepsza impreza w jego życiu…  
W sobotni wieczór Laura zamknęła się w łazience po wielogodzinnych przygotowaniach zabezpieczeń. Stiles przed wyjściem przejrzał jeszcze raz wszystkie pułapki i czekał na dziewczynę koło jeepa. Większość pojechała już swoimi samochodami, wybrawszy wcześniej kierowców, żeby reszta mogła spokojnie wypić kilka piw.  
Jednak, kiedy tylko Laura wyszła domu, zamykając na cztery spusty drzwi, Stiles wiedział, że coś jest grane. Dziewczyna miała na sobie babski odpowiednik jego okularów-prymusek, które nosił odkąd tylko zaczął spędzać po kilkanaście godzin przed komputerem. Laura miała też na sobie zwykłe dżinsy i koszulkę z Wonder Woman.  
― Aha ― mruknął, otwierając jej drzwi. ― Dlatego pytałaś co założę?  
― Jakby to było tajemnicą ― parsknęła.  
― Nie ubieram się źle ― warknął, odpalając samochód. ― Poza tym miałem nadzieję, że się dzisiaj z kimś umówię ― urwał.  
― Wczoraj wróciłeś późno. Prawie o czwartej, myślałam, że się wyrwałeś do przyjaciela… ― zaczęła, zerkając na niego z ukosa.  
Dolna warga Stilesa zadrgała, gdy złapał mocniej koło kierownicy i wbił wzrok przed siebie, starając się nie zdradzić, więc Laura tylko bardziej podejrzliwie na niego spojrzała.  
― Czego mi nie mówisz, Stiles? ― spytała, ale on tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
― Dowiesz się, bo będziesz mi potrzebna ― odparł tylko, gdy parkował tuż pod domem bractwa.  
Scott już czekał na niego w progu jako jego własna ochrona, ale Stiles ponownie starał się unikać kontaktu wzrokowego. Wciąż czuł zapach stokrotek, chociaż szorował się niemal każdego dnia.  
― Cześć, bracie ― powiedziała Laura, podchodząc bliżej do Dereka i cmokając go w policzek.  
Hale wpuścił ich do środka, gdzie Omegi wymieszały się już z Alfami. Allison pomachała im spod ściany, gdzie z Lydią właśnie dopijały pierwsze butelki piwa. Stiles nawet nie wiedział, że Laura tak długo się przygotowywała, ale jej wygląd okazał się wart wszelkich starań, bo James schodzący właśnie na parter rzucił w jego stronę wściekłe spojrzenie. Stiles nie był głupi, kiedy tylko zobaczył dziewczynę wiedział, ze Hale planuje akcje w tym stylu, więc bez chwili wahania położył jej rękę na biodrze i przysunął do siebie bliżej.  
― Jesteś diablicą ― wymruczał jej do ucha, prowadząc w stronę stolika.  
― Uśmiechaj się i powiedz mi, co wczoraj w nocy robiłeś ― wyszeptała, po czym roześmiała się głośno, przyciągając ogólną uwagę.  
Muzyka nie była zbyt głośna, więc ze spokojem można było prowadzić rozmowy. Część salonu automatycznie zamieniła się w parkiet, więc Stiles poprowadził Laurę na środek, rzucając Scottowi rozbawione spojrzenie, gdy ten otworzył szeroko usta ze zdziwienia.  
Laura ściągnęła jego okulary i uwiesiła się na nim, popychając go w odpowiednią stronę, ale na tyle dyskretnie, żeby nie było widać, iż ona prowadzi. Stiles starał się robić dokładnie to samo, co na balu maturalnym – nie zadeptać partnerki i chyba dobrze mu to wychodziło.  
― Nie ma przynajmniej trzech chłopaków ― wyszeptał jej do ucha. ― Kiedy wrócą musisz potraktować czoło Dereka sprayem, który mam w tylnej kieszeni spodni. Mnie nie pozwoli podejść tak blisko.  
― Co planujesz? ― spytała po prostu i zachichotała sztucznie.  
― Serię niewielkich, wkurzających dowcipów. Do twojego brata naprawdę trudno będzie się dobrać ― parsknął. ― Powiesz mi o co chodzi z Jamesem?  
― Od czasu do czasu się umawiamy ― zaczęła lekko sztywniejąc. ― Ale nie przepada za silnymi kobietami…  
Stiles obrócił ją bardzo ostrożnie, starając się, żeby nie straciła równowagi.  
― A może po prostu jesteś zołzą? ― spytał.  
― Może ― odparła.  
Piosenka skończyła się, więc Stiles ostrożnie rzucił okiem naokoło. Derek siedział na parapecie z jedną nogą przełożoną na zewnątrz i sączył piwo. Ewidentnie na coś czekał, toteż Stilinski pokusił się o wredny uśmieszek w jego stronę. Allison zaciągnęła Scotta do kuchni i tłumaczyła mu coś podniesionym głosem, pozostałe dziewczęta chyba także zaczęły się targować. Coraz więcej osób wchodziło na parkiet i tłum przysłaniał drzwi wejściowe. Danny uśmiechał się przepraszająco ilekroć ich spojrzenia się krzyżowały, więc Stiles był pewien, że Alfy coś zaplanowały na dzisiejszy wieczór. Miał ochotę sprawdzić swoją komórkę, by sprawdzić, jak idą chłopakom poszukiwania skarbów. Koledzy z wyższego rocznika pomogli zamontować mu kilka kamer w newralgicznych miejscach, żeby mogli obejrzeć potem całą akcję. Dziewczęta nie były zadowolone faktem, że jutro od rana czeka ich sprzątanie generalne, ale przekonał je przyszłym filmem.  
Laura była złą kobietą, ale on był bardzo, ale to bardzo podstępnym facetem.  
Spojrzał na zegarek wiszący na ścianie i oparł się o ścianę. Laura poszła po coś do picia, ale dochodziła północ, więc spodziewał się, że włamywacze niedługo powrócą w swej hańbie. Mia ściskała właśnie dłoń chłopaka, który jej towarzyszył na znak, że zawarła z nim umowę, gdy Derek klnąc zeskoczył z parapetu.  
Drzwi domu otwarły się i do środka wślizgnęło się czterech pomalowanych farbą chłopaków. Laura przesunęła się na strategiczną pozycję i wcisnęła mu rękę do kieszeni, a potem namacawszy spray, podeszła do brata.  
― Nieładnie, bracie. To chyba liczy się jako włamanie ― parsknęła. ― Dobrze, że mamy do obrony syna szeryfa, który załatwił nam farbę antywłamaniową. Chyba wiesz jak ona działa? ― spytała raczej retorycznie, a Derek rzucił jej bardzo mordercze spojrzenie. ― Wybucha komuś w twarz, gdy zaczyna grzebać w cudzych rzeczach ― dodała całkiem niepotrzebnie, a potem zasłoniła mu oczy i prysnęła go płynem Lugola prosto w czoło.  
Odsunęła się na odpowiednią odległość, z zaciekawieniem obserwując jak ściera z przekleństwem na ustach żółtawą ciecz.  
Granatowy napis _Własność Stilesa_ pojawił się niemal natychmiast.  
― Co jest, do cholery ― mruknął, gdy Laura parsknęła rozbawiona i wskazała na lustro.  
― Dziewczęta, zbieramy się ― zarządziła odwrót i upewniła się, że Stiles prześlizgnął się przez drzwi pierwszy.  
***

Następnego ranka Stilinskiego obudziły dźwięki szorowania. Inaczej nie potrafił tego nazwać. Imprezę przenieśli do domu, który w dość podejrzanych miejscach pokryty był niebieską i czerwoną farbą. Zamiast oglądać Notting Hill do rana i inne podejrzane filmy z Hugh Grantem, zrzucili materiał z kamer i zaśmiewali się, gdy Stephen, Mark, Bob i Jason wrzeszczeli przerażeni, kiedy przejechali przez pół salonu na oleju, którym dziewczyny suto polały podłogę. Nie poddali się nawet, gdy z pierwszej szafki zaatakowała ich zabawkowa pięść, a z kolejnych zaatakowały ich odbitki własnych przyrodzeń. To naprawdę było podłe, ale skuteczne. Na piętrze czekały ich o wiele gorsze niespodzianki, które składały się głównie z wybuchającej farby antywłamaniowej, którą stosowano do przewozu gotówki w konwojach. Stiles umieścił ją ostrożnie w każdej szafce, która przyszła mu na myśl.  
Położyli się tak późno spać, że teraz nawet nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, gdzie dokładnie podział swoje spodnie.  
Zszedł ostrożnie na dół, ziewając przeciągle i zatrzymał się u szczytu schodów. Część Alf właśnie szorowała podłogi. Scotta brakowało, ale za to pojawił się Danny, który chyba chciał pomóc skacowanym kolegom.  
― Dziewczyny uznały, że to będzie dobra wymiana ― mruknęła za nim równie zaspana Laura.  
― To fakt. Prawie dostałem dreszczy na samą myśl o sprzątaniu ― odparł, schodząc ostrożnie niżej. W kilku miejscach podłoga wciąż lśniła od balsamu do ciała i oleju.  
― Może trochę przeholowaliśmy ― zaczął, ale Laura parsknęła.  
― Dzwonił Derek, to coś z czoła mu zeszło dopiero rano. Powiesz mi co to było? W ogóle to włamałeś się do nich? Jakim cudem? ― zasypała go pytaniami w drodze do kuchni, ignorując ciche dzień dobry, które rzucili jej ich przymusowi robotnicy  
Stiles miał nadzieję, że posprzątają dokładniej niż swój dom.  
― Do jego okna sięga gałąź jednego z drzew i Derek śpi przy otwartym oknie ― powiedział i poczekał aż dziewczyna doda dwa do dwóch, co nastąpiło bardzo szybko.  
― Wspiąłeś się na dąb? ― spytała z niedowierzaniem.  
― W Beacon Hills mamy wielkie lasy. Koło domu Scotta były dwa takie drzewa. Jego matka tego nie cierpiała, rzadko korzystałem z drzwi wejściowych i raz prawie potraktowała mnie kijem bejsbolowym ― dodał, sięgając po kubek z kawą. ― To co? Śniadanie? ― spytał z nadzieją patrząc na lodówkę. Miał wielką ochotę na naleśniki, ale jak do tej pory wstała tylko Mia i oni.  
― Tylko za to, że podpisałeś mojego brata ― rzuciła mu i sięgnęła po jajka.

Stiles był pewien, że tydzień będzie względnie spokojny. Chłopcy dostali w większości z powrotem swoje zdjęcia i Allison ze Scottem zaczęli się widywać jakoś na spokojniejszej stopie, aczkolwiek od poniedziałku czuł, że coś jest nie tak.  
To zaczęło się na stołówce, gdy ktoś krzyknął za nim „Geneviev", co w zasadzie nie byłoby znowuż takie dziwne, bo i wcześniej się to zdarzało.  
We wtorek jednak był „Giovanną", w środę „Giną", a w czwartek „Georgette". Nie czekał do piątku, dorwał Scotta w przerwie między zajęciami i przyparł go do ściany. Dosłownie.  
― Co jest, Scott? ― warknął.  
McCall uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
― Bractwo ma stronę internetową ― powiedział tylko i umknął, więc Stiles sięgnął po telefon i wybrał na szybko adres, który widniał na profilu Dereka na facebooku.  
― Kurwa! ― warknął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Alfy zrobiły z niego głównego przywódcę ruchu feministycznego.  
 **Pomóżmy koleżance Stilinskiej odkryć prawdziwe powołanie.** Głosił napis nad jego zdjęciem. **Słowo na dziś to „Georgette", dalsze szczegóły jutro.**  
Stiles bez wahania wybrał numer Laury i poczekał na połączenie.  
― Jak bardzo mam nie uszkodzić twojego brata? ― spytał tylko, gdy dziewczyna odebrała.  
Kiedy Derek kilka godzin później wyszedł jacuzzi z przerażeniem odkrył, że jego skóra do wysokości piersi jest niebieska. Nie potrzebował ani minuty, żeby zdać sobie sprawę czyja to była sprawka.  
Dwa dni później ktoś pomalował jeepa Stilesa na różowo.  
Laura chichotała za każdym razem, kiedy coś nowego pokazywało się na horyzoncie, ale oboje stwierdzili, że wciąganie w to pozostałe członkinie bractwa nie miało zbyt wielkiego sensu, więc Stiles działał sam.  
To był właśnie jedna z tych nocy, gdy Stilinski postanowił wspiąć się po drzewie do pokoju i Dereka i z ciekawości sprawdzić czy mógłby coś zdziałać. Wracał właśnie od pewnego uroczego studenta drugiego roku fizjoterapii, który nadrobił z nim pewne zajęcia z dziedziny anatomii i nie mógł oprzeć się, gdy dojrzał otwarte okno. Sądząc po dźwiękach dobiegających z salonu, Alfy oglądały powtórkę jakiegoś meczu, więc oznaczało to puste pokoje i nieograniczone możliwości. Stiles nawet zastanawiał się nad zostawieniem jakiejś bezczelnej rymowanki Derekowi, ale odrzucił ten pomysł. Pozostawianie takich dowodów mogło być niebezpieczne.  
Wspiął się bez wahania na rozłożysty dąb i chwycił parapet, przeskakując go z łatwością. Swój błąd odkrył dokładnie w chwili, gdy światło poraziło go w oczy.  
― Mam cię ― powiedział dobrze znany mu głos i Derek wyciągnął go z pokoju, trzymając palce zaciśnięte na jego ramieniu. Stiles był pewien, że zostaną mu siniaki. Po chwili stał już z rękami w kieszeni w salonie, a pozostali członkowie bractwa uśmiechali się ironicznie.  
― Egzekucja! Egzekucja! Egzekucja! ― zaczęli skandować i Stiles przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.  
― Cicho! ― warknął Derek, przebijając się przez hałas. ― Co zamierzałeś zrobić w moim pokoju? ― spytał, patrząc na niego tymi strasznymi oczami i Stiles miał ochotę się roześmiać. Endorfiny to najlepszy z wynalazków natury, doszedł do wniosku.  
― Przypomnieć tylko, że przy mnie nie powinieneś spać spokojnie ― odparł lekko, a Scott pacnął się w czoło. ― Zadzwoń do Laury, może mnie wykupi jako zakładnika… ― zaczął, ale Hale nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego propozycją.  
Derek odwrócił się do niego plecami i wraz z kilkoma innymi przeszedł do kuchni, gdzie zapewne rozmyślali nad tym, co czeka go tym razem. Miał tylko dzieję, że to nie będzie obejmowało kąpieli w czymś śmierdzącym. Po stokrotkach i tygodniowym szorowaniu dorobił się obtarć w miejscach, które wolał w tej chwili pominąć.  
Scott wyglądał jakby się wahał pomiędzy rozbawieniem, a skrajnym przerażeniem, więc Stiles wyjął ręce z kieszeni i rozłożył je szeroko. Danny podejrzliwie mu się przyglądał, ale też stał najbliżej, więc musiał czuć, że Stiles pachniał jak seks, a jego koszula była pomięta i lekko przepocona.  
Derek w końcu wszedł z powrotem do salonu.  
― Rozbieraj się ― rozkazał mu z krzywym uśmieszkiem.  
― Że co? ― spytał niedowierzająco Stiles.  
― Rozbieraj się. Na kampusie są kamery, więc nie puścimy cię nago, ale wrócisz w bieliźnie ― wytłumaczył mu i założył ręce na piersi.  
Stiles sięgnął do kołnierzyka swojej koszulki i zawahał się. Artur znany był z tego, że zostawiał ślady na ciałach swoich kochanków, ale nie to obecnie powstrzymywało Stilinskiego. Spojrzał prosząco w stronę Dannyego, który obserwował każdy jego ruch i ściągnął koszulkę. Scott zakrył oczy, a Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo i sięgnął po aparat.  
― No dalej ― polecił, ale Stiles zaczął uderzać nerwowo palcami o biodro.  
Wahał się pomiędzy powiedzeniem prawdy, a wyproszeniem Scotta. Adrenalina przestała już buzować w jego żyłach, podobnie jak endorfiny siejąc spustoszenie. Miał na plecach odbite cudze palce i o ile dobrze się orientował, kolejne ślady znikały na krawędzi jego spodni, co powinno być dość czytelne. Jednak najwyraźniej to bractwo miało problemy z logicznym myśleniem. No, może prócz Dannyego, który z zainteresowaniem obserwował rozwój sytuacji.  
― Wolałbym nie ― zaczął. ― Tak się składa, że spędziłem całkiem miłe chwile, nadrabiając lekcje anatomii z pewnym studentem fizjoterapii… ― ciągnął dalej, szukając ratunku u jedynego Alfy-geja, który powinien zrozumieć aluzję.  
― Arturem? Z drugiego roku? ― dopytał Mahealani i Stiles miał ochotę go uściskać, a potem zamordować, bo Danny zaczął tak spazmatycznie chichotać, że musiał usiąść na kanapie.  
Derek spojrzał pytająco najpierw na Stilesa, a potem na śmiejącego się w głos kolegę.  
― Coś mi umyka? ― spytał unosząc do góry obie brwi, co wyglądało przekomicznie. Prywatnie Stiles uwielbiał jego czoło. Gdyby nie było takie wielkie, nie zmieściłby się na nim cały napis sprzed kilku tygodni.  
― Stiles sugeruje, że nie ma majtek ― parsknął Mahealani, a kiedy w końcu na nowo się opanował, dodał. ― Tak się składa, że kolega z drugiego roku ma dość zabawny fetysz… Wypuszcza chłopaków w samych spodniach… ― Koniec zdania zdławiła kolejna salwa śmiechu i jęk Scotta, który zatkał uszy i wybiegł na schody krzycząc „nie chcę tego słyszeć", „to się nigdy nie zdarzyło".  
Derek otworzył szeroko oczy, spojrzał najpierw na malinki Stilesa, a potem w dół jego klatki piersiowej do krawędzi spodni, gdzie Stilinski mógł przysiąc, że ma odbite palce Artura. Hale otworzył szerzej usta, jakby to do niego dopiero dotarło, a potem spojrzał na Stilesa z nieskrywaną nienawiścią.  
― Laura o tym wie?!  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami nie widząc związku.  
― Dopóki jej nie budzę wracając, nie ma nic przeciwko moim wyjściom ― wyjaśnił. ― Nie jest moją matką ― dodał kręcąc głową, a gdy zobaczył minę Dereka miał ochotę dołączyć do Danny'ego na kanapie. ― Myślałeś, że sypiam z twoją siostrą! ― parsknął szczerze rozbawiony. ― To takie obrzydliwe ― dodał po chwili, zakrywając część twarzy koszulką, bo łzy zaczęły mu już lecieć po twarzy. Danny turlał się z boku, przytulając do piersi poduszkę.  
― Powiedz mi jeszcze, że masz ślady zębów na tyłku! ― zawołał Mahealani, przecierając swoją twarz, a Stiles miał tylko na tyle siły, żeby pokiwać głową.  
Mina Dereka była tak głupkowata, że żałował, że nie nagrali całej sytuacji. Niemal widział jak pracują trybiki w głowie mężczyzny. Przechodzą z punktu A do punktu B, łączą fakty i na nowo je analizują.  
― Jesteś gejem ― odparł w końcu.  
― Nie gadaj, Sherlocku ― parsknął Stiles. ― To co? Mogę zostać w spodniach czy chcesz zobaczyć resztę śladów na moim ciele.  
Danny podniósł się w końcu z kanapy i poniósł rękę do góry, jakby zgłaszał się do odpowiedzi.  
― Co? ― warknął Derek.  
― Ja chcę zobaczyć ― odparł z rozbrajającą szczerością.  
― Nie ― mruknął Hale i spojrzał z powrotem na Stilesa, unikając jednak patrzenia na jego wąską klatkę piersiową, na której wciąż czerwieniło się kilka śladów.  
Stiles niemal miał ochotę zapytać czy Derek myślał, że zostawiła je na nim jego siostra. Kiedy sytuacja się wyjaśniła nawet James wydawał się o wiele bardziej przyjazny, co Stilinski miał zamiar donieść Laurze, gdy tylko się stąd wydostanie.  
― To co robimy? ― spytał nie spuszczając oczu z Dereka.  
― Ubierz się i zadzwoń do mojej siostry. Podam cenę ― mruknął.


	4. …z których jeden jest mrukiem

Coś tamtego wieczoru się pomiędzy nimi zepsuło. Derek nie wystosował żadnego odwetu i chyba nawet unikał go na uczelni. Przynajmniej dwa razy w ciągu tygodnia normalnie wpadali na siebie, ale przeważnie jednak Hale zaglądał na chwilę do Omeg, żeby spotkać się z siostrą i przeważnie rzucić kilka gróźb w jego kierunku. To wszystko się skończyło i Stiles był zaskoczony tym nagłym brakiem uwagi ze strony Dereka.  
Studia stały się nagle bardzo nudne, ponieważ w zasadzie zostało mu tylko pożeranie ciasta Allison i zakuwanie do egzaminów. Nie był pewien też, kto wygrał w ich małej wojnie, ponieważ został złapany podczas płatania figla, ale też go wykupiono, więc to wyglądało na remis.  
Stiles nie znosił remisów.  
― Laura ― powiedział pewnego wieczoru do dziewczyny, która właśnie kończyła czytać jeden z rozdziałów powieści, którą przerabiała na zajęcia. ― Chyba zepsułem twojego brata ― powiadomił ją z dość skonsternowaną miną.  
― Co masz na myśli? ― spytała, nie odrywając wzroku od tekstu.  
Westchnął.  
― Nie wiem jak to nazwać ― zaczął, zamykając laptop. ― Nie mam komu wycinać numerów ― wykrztusił w końcu.  
Laura spojrzała na niego unosząc jedną brew.  
― A musisz koniecznie? ― spytała.  
― A co będę robił? ― odparował, czując się naprawdę jak marudzące dziecko.  
― Nie wiem. Poucz się, zaproś Scotta na Fifę albo idź do niego, skoro możesz… Umów się z kimś… ― wymieniła jednym tchem, więc starał się przytaknąć, bo cholera oczywiście miała rację.

Minusem siedzenia w salonie Alf był totalny brak prywatności. I wszechobecny brud. Omegi przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu ścierały kurze, prały i piekły, więc Stiles przyzwyczaił się do standardów jak w dobrym, trzygwiazdowym hotelu. Czasami nawet dostawał śniadanie do łóżka, gdy się wyjątkowo przysłużył. Zawsze chodził w wyprasowanych koszulach, które pachniały owocowym płynem do tkanin (dziewczęta specjalnie dla niego unikały kwiatowych nut).  
Scott nie tak znowu potajemnie mu tego zazdrościł, domowej opieki i zawsze świeżego jedzenia.  
― Chyba zmienię bractwo ― odparł pewnego dnia, gdy kolejny raz rozwalili się na kanapie w ich salonie.  
Derek spojrzał na McCalla z politowaniem i wrócił do czytanej wcześniej książki.  
― Nie chcemy cię ― mruknął Stiles, właśnie dokopując jego zawodnikowi. Jeszcze dwa ciosy i… ― Tak! Kolejne zwycięstwo! ― krzyknął podskakując. Sięgnął po kolejne piwo i upił kilka łyków, spoglądając z ukosa na Dereka, który za wszelką cenę starał się nie odrywać wzroku od książki.  
Laura też bardzo łatwo się rozpraszała.  
― Nienawidzę cię ― warknął Scott. ― Wiesz, że przedwczoraj spałem u Allison ― zaczął.  
― Taaak… ― powiedział Stiles, nie wiedząc do czego zmierza jego przyjaciel.  
― Tak i nie wiem, co i z kim robiłeś całą noc, ale nie chcę tego nigdy więcej słyszeć, stary, nigdy… ― Podniósł do góry palec, jakby chciał nim Stilesa zahipnotyzować, a potem włączył kolejną grę.  
― To nie ja ― zaprzeczył niezbyt szczerze Stilinski.  
Scott wydął wargi i nabrał powietrza do płuc.  
― Stiiiiileeees, och Sssssssssstilessssssss ― zajęczał. ― I, stary, to że ty się nie odzywałeś oznacza, że miałeś zajęte usta… A ja… nie chcę wiedzieć, gdzie zmierzam ― urwał, blednąc lekko.  
Derek chwycił mocniej brzegi książki, ale Stiles zignorował go. Hale nie mógł być homofobem, bo Danny nigdy się na niego nie skarżył ― zresztą podobno sam go zwerbował, ale najwyraźniej miał problem z samą osobą Stilinskiego, bo przeważnie w jego obecności wydawał dziwne dźwięki. Prychał i parskał, co byłoby w porządku, gdyby do tego dochodził jakiś śmiech, ale Derek kategorycznie nie chichotał i jego wargi nie drgały nawet jako cień tego pozytywnego grymasu.  
Stiles czasami zastanawiał się, czy gdyby Derek się uśmiechnął, równowaga we wszechświecie zostałaby zachwiana. Mógłby w zasadzie spytać o to Chaosa, bo przynajmniej raz to Stilinski wiedziałby, co się do niego mówi, a nie owiany sławą profesor.  
― Allison ma dość wychodzenia we dwoje ― podjął po chwili Scott.  
― Wiem. Marudziła, że non stop lądujecie sami za zamkniętymi drzwiami ― odparł Stiles. ― Szanuj ją, bo to jedna z moich sióstr i nie ważne jak długo się znamy, ale skopię ci tyłek, jak będę musiał znowu robić wycieczki po lody kokosowe poza kampus, żeby poprawić którejś humor po zerwaniu ― zagroził.  
― Po prostu lubisz ciasta. Allison, jak jest szczęśliwa, to piecze ― mruknął McCall.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami. Może jego troska nie pochodziła z całkiem altruistycznych pobudek, ale jednak to była troska.  
― Mógłbyś zaprosić tego chłopaka do kina z nami. Wychodzimy dzisiaj wieczorem ― dodał Scott, odrywając wzrok od konsoli, co Stiles natychmiast wykorzystał, uśmiercając po raz kolejny jego postać w grze.  
― Mówiłem ci już, że to jednonocne przygody ― warknął, bo nie zamierzał przedyskutowywać swojego życia erotycznego w salonie wrogiego bractwa. Alfy zawsze mogły w końcu dojść do wniosku, że skoro mają na niego haka, wznowią dowcipy. Im mniej informacji im pozostawiał do wykorzystania tym lepiej.  
― Możesz potem robić z nim te głośne rzeczy. Chcę tylko wyjść z dwojgiem najważniejszych dla mnie ludzi do kina ― jęknął McCall.  
― Zaproś matkę, Allison będzie wniebowzięta ― warknął Stiles i od razu usłyszał parsknięcie Dereka.  
Scott odłożył pad na kanapę i wbił w niego swój zabójczy psi wzrok. Stilinski miał ochotę zadzwonić do Laury po pomoc, bo jak do tej pory Moc McCalla nie zadziałała tylko na nią. I na Allison, bo plotki chodziły, że dziewczyna wciąż ma zdjęcie penisa Scotta.  
― Stiiiileeeessss… ― zajęczał McCall jak Robert jeszcze dwa dni temu. ― Dlaczego nie chcesz się z nikim umówić?  
Stilinski spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi do góry jakby chciał powiedzieć w ten sposób _naprawdę muszę ci to tłumaczyć_ , ale Scott najwyraźniej nie należał do najbardziej lotnych, co Stiles zdążył już zauważyć wcześniej jakieś setki razy.  
― Nie chodzę na randki, bo nie jestem na nie zapraszany, Scott ― mruknął w końcu. ― I wątpię, żebym znalazł kogoś tak zdesperowanego, kto umówiłby się ze mną po tym, jak połowa kampusu przez tydzień z rzędu nazywała mnie babskimi imionami ― wysyczał ciszej, świadom cały czas obecności Dereka, który naprawdę powinien siedzieć teraz w swoim pokoju skoro przeszkadzali mu w czytaniu.  
McCall otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale chyba do niego doszło i po prostu wrócił bez słów do gry. Kilka rund później, gdy wstał, żeby przynieść im piwo, Derek odchrząknął, odrywając Stilesa od własnych myśli.  
― Powinieneś spędzać ze Scottem trochę więcej czasu ― powiedział tym swoim tonem, który ucinał wszystkie dyskusje.  
― Nie powinieneś podsłuchiwać ― odpowiedział Stiles, bo akurat na niego głos Dereka nie robił takiego wrażenia. To chyba dzięki temu, że w zasadzie egzystował z Laurą na małej powierzchni. Po czymś takim każdy się uodparniał.  
― Moglibyśmy wyjść razem z nimi do kina ― ciągnął dalej Derek, ignorując część o podsłuchiwaniu i Stiles czknął.  
― Zapraszasz mnie do kina? ― spytał z niedowierzaniem, spoglądając na wciąż poważną twarz mężczyzny i Hale skinął głową.  
Stiles zaczął się śmiać histerycznie i nie mógł przestać, nawet gdy Scott pojawił się już w salonie i rzucił mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Chichotał tak głośno, że musiał przysłonić sobie usta.  
― To kolejna próba wycięcia mi numeru? ― spytał, gdy odrobinę się uspokoił, ale Derek pokręcił przecząco głową, najwyraźniej urażony. ― Nie moja liga, stary, ale dzięki za próbę pocieszenia ― parsknął Stiles, zabierając piwo. ― Idę, bo chyba leki na nadpobudliwość przestały działać ― dodał, kompletnie rozdygotany ze śmiechu.

Następnego dnia tuż po pierwszym egzaminie on i Laura ponownie znaleźli się w salonie Alf, rozkoszując się wolnym popołudniem. Scott kręcił się z żelazkiem w dłoni, chyba zamierzając wyprasować swoją koszulę, ale gdzieś zapodziała się deska i nie bardzo wiedział, jak miałby teraz zrobić to poprawnie. Stiles niemal miał ochotę się nad nim zlitować, bo McCall naprawdę chciał zabłysnąć w oczach Allison. To mogła być ta jedna jedyna i jako przyjaciel powinien wspierać chłopaka.  
― Daj ― warknął w końcu, podchodząc do stołu i rozkładając na nim koc. ― Prasowałem mojemu ojcu koszule do pracy ― wyjaśnił, gdy przyjaciel rzucił mu zdumione spojrzenie.  
Sam obecnie nie prasował, bo zajmowały się tym dziewczyny i nie widział nic zdrożnego w wykorzystywaniu ich, skoro niemal dwa razy w tygodniu naprawiał ich komputerowe awarie. Nie wiedział, jak one to robiły, ale zwieszały dyski częściej niż mógłby przypuszczać.  
Danny wyglądał na szczerze rozbawionego, gdy Scott przeglądał się w lustrze po paru minutach, kompletnie zszokowany gładką tkaniną. Stiles stanął obok i poprawił własny kołnierzyk, chociaż nie cierpiał białych koszul. O wiele lepiej czułby się teraz w t-shircie i sportowej marynarce, ale wymogi dotyczące egzaminów były jasne. Musiał wyglądać formalnie. Laura też nie wyglądała na zadowoloną tym, że musi mordować się w ciemnej spódnicy do kolan.  
― Czuję się jak przed naszym balem maturalnym ― parsknął Scott. ― Z tym, że to wtedy mama prasowała moją koszulę, a ty spóźniłeś się z Sophie. ― Wypuścił powietrze z płuc z głośnym świstem. ― Wolałbym, żebyś jednak kogoś znalazł na dzisiaj ― dodał naprawdę podenerwowany. ― To miała być podwójna randka ― jęknął.  
Dokładnie, Allison to była ta jedna jedyna.  
Laura parsknęła całkiem jak jej brat, który zszedł na dół i spojrzał na nich obu z politowaniem.  
Te brwi powinny zostać zgolone, pomyślał po raz kolejny Stiles i uśmiechnął się.  
― Podwójna randka? ― spytał Danny zaskoczony, podnosząc się z kanapy. ― Ja mogę z tobą pójść ― zaoferował się.  
― Byłoby genialnie! ― zgodził się Stiles i zobaczył jak Derek sztywnieje na kanapie, a potem odwraca się w ich stronę z tą swoją chmurną miną, która nigdy nie zapowiadała nic dobrego.  
― Za wysoka liga, Stilinski ― poinformował go chłodno i szczęka Laury odpadła naprawdę nisko, gdy znaczenie tych słów dotarło do niej.  
Scott jednak był szybszy.  
― Co? ― warknął, robiąc kilka kroków do przodu, stając pomiędzy Derekiem i Stilesem. ― Nie masz prawa tak mówić… ― zaczął, ale Stilinski położył mu rękę na ramieniu.  
― Nie chciał mnie obrazić. Wczoraj rozmawialiśmy i ta uwaga odnosi się właśnie do tamtej rozmowy, prawda? ― spytał i Derek powoli skinął głową na potwierdzenie jego słów.  
McCall jednak nie wyglądał na przekonanego i wciąż zaciskał dłonie w pięści. Laura natomiast stała jak sparaliżowana, spoglądając na swojego brata w szoku, jakby nie spodziewała się po nim takiego zachowania.  
― Nieważne jak liga, ale zabieram Stilesa do kina i, jak się nie pospieszymy, to się spóźnimy po Allison ― powiedział nagle Danny, starając się najwyraźniej rozładować atmosferę, chociaż nie do końca mu się udało.  
Wyszli kilka minut później i Stiles usłyszał za sobą zdenerwowany głos Laury.  
― Poważnie, Der? Co to, kurwa, było?!

Danny okazał się całkiem dowcipny, a Allison wniebowzięta tym, że wszyscy ubrali się tak elegancko. Scott natomiast był wyjątkowo mało rozmowny i Stiles naprawdę nie do końca pojmował ten fenomen. W końcu przecież znał tę dziewczynę od kilku tygodni i nawet zdążył się z nią przespać. Najwyraźniej to miało coś wspólnego z tym, że zaprosił ją na przerwę świąteczną do Beacon Hills.  
Rozeszli się tuż po kolacji, chociaż prawidłowo byłoby bardziej stwierdzić, że Danny wrócił do swojego domu, a pozostali zakwaterowali się u Omeg. Scott został na noc u Allison i naprawdę nikogo to już nie zaskakiwało. Stiles nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie przebywała Lydia, współlokatorka Argent, ponieważ nie wyobrażał sobie spania w jednym pokoju z zakochanymi, pieprzącymi się gołąbkami.  
Nie kwapił się nawet pukaniem do swojego pokoju, bo Laura powinna spędzić ten wieczór na nauce do kolejnego egzaminu. I faktycznie dziewczyna siedziała na swoim łóżku zagrzebana po uszy w książkach.  
Stiles poluzował guziki koszuli i rozłożył marynarkę na oparciu krzesła, ziewając przeciągle. Bolały go całe plecy. Cieszył się, że ma przynajmniej pięć dni do kolejnego egzaminu, bo zamierzał wykorzystać je na sen.  
― Przepraszam za mojego brata. Nie wiem, co w niego wstąpiło ― powiedziała, odrywając się na chwilę na czytanego tekstu.  
― Jak mówiłem, zabrzmiało to gorzej niż faktycznie miało brzmieć ― ziewnął.  
― Nie o to chodzi. Derek nie powinien… ― urwała.  
― Nic się nie stało. Nie, żeby powiedział coś, czego nie wiedziałem wcześniej ― stwierdził z lekkim uśmiechem. ― Zresztą, Danny to naprawdę nie moja liga ― dodał, rozsznurowując buty.  
Tenisówki normalnie by skopał, ale prawie godzinę spędził na pastowaniu tych i nie zamierzał za tydzień tego powtarzać.  
― Randka się nie udała? ― spytała dziewczyna, ale Stiles po prostu wzruszył ramionami.  
― To nie była randka, tylko wspieranie Scotta, bo jest głupim cykorem ― poprawił ją. ― Poza tym było miło, ale brakowało tego czegoś, co sprawiłoby, że chcielibyśmy spotkać się jeszcze raz ― dodał, układając się wygodniej na łóżku.

Derek zachowywał się dziwnie. Stiles pewnie stwierdziłby, że mężczyzna go unika, ale tak naprawdę musiałby przyznać przed samym sobą, że wcześniej widywali się częściej, a to nie była prawda. Hale po prostu nareszcie zaczął uczyć się w pokoju i nie wychodził aż Stiles nie opuścił ich salonu, co ― no cóż ― było dziwne.  
Scott w końcu przestał warczeć na samo wspomnienie o Dereku, co zapewne zaczęło lepiej wróżyć bractwu, bo McCall kilka naprawdę długich godzin spędził u Omeg i to nie tylko przez wzgląd na ciasto Allison. Danny wspomniał o paru poważnych kłótniach Scotta i Dereka, a Stiles nie chciał, żeby jego przyjaciel wyleciał z bractwa. Co prawda Laura zapewne dałaby się przekonać do przyjęcia McCalla, ale Scott po prostu nie pasował mentalnością do Omeg. Nie był tak niezależny i nie miał w sobie tej koniecznej dawki sarkazmu, która napędzałaby jego żyły każdego dnia. Był zbyt miękki na żarty o feministkach, chłoptasiach Laury i temu podobnych.  
Dlatego Stiles starał się przebywać u Alf odrobinę częściej, żeby Scott wrócił na łono bractwa, w czym Danny dzielnie mu pomagał. Obaj teraz grywali częściej w jakieś głupkowate bijatyki i wybierali się na kolejną imprezę zorganizowaną przez bractwo. Danny co prawda go nie zaprosił tym razem, ale to rozumiało się samo przez się, bo stali się o ile nie przyjaciółmi to dobrymi kumplami. Poza tym, niemal wszystkie Omegi wybierały się do Alf tego wieczora i Stiles naprawdę nie zamierzał zostać sam.  
― Myślisz, że powinienem zamówić u ojca więcej farby antywłamaniowej? ― spytał konwersacyjnym tonem Stilinski, gdy Danny zaczął dawać mu niezły wycisk.  
Scott parsknął, bo podobno obejrzeli tę kasetę z _włamania_ , którego dopuścili się chłopcy od nich tego pamiętnego wieczoru.  
― Nigdy nie będę grzebał w twoich rzeczach ― powiedział głośno McCall.  
― Kłamiesz. Wczoraj szukałeś prezerwatyw ― przypomniał mu Stiles bezczelnie i Scott zakrył się poduszką. ― Nie zachowuj się jak dzieciak. Seks to seks. Wszyscy to robią.  
― Ale nie wszyscy mówią o tym głośno ― warknął McCall.  
― Bo może robią to źle i nie ma o czym mówić? ― drażnił się dalej Stiles.  
W tym samym momencie usłyszał znajome parsknięcie za sobą i powstrzymał się przed oderwaniem wzroku od ekranu. Danny mógłby zyskać zbyt wielką przewagę.  
― Cześć, Derek ― zaczął wesoło, przechylając się.  
Przez chwilę myślał, że nie usłyszy odpowiedzi, ale mężczyzna w końcu odchrząknął.  
― Cześć, Stiles ― powiedział z czymś dziwnym w głosie. ― Czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać, gdy skończysz? ― spytał, wciąż znajdując się poza zasięgiem jego wzroku.  
Scott obrócił się do tyłu, podobnie jak Danny, który uśmiechał się szeroko, bo właśnie dowalił jego postaci w półobrotu i Stiles wątpił, żeby jego elf się po tym podniósł.  
― Już skończył! ― krzyknął Mahaelani.  
Stiles rzucił pad Scottowi, który wciąż patrzył podejrzliwie na Dereka, stojącego u podnóża schodów.  
― Już idę ― powiedział Stilinski, kierując się do drzwi prowadzących do niewielkiego ogródka za domem, bo tę drogę wskazał mu dłonią Derek przepuszczając go.  
Wyszli na zewnątrz i stanęli na niewielkim tarasie, a Stiles starał się mieć nad sobą dach, nauczony wcześniejszymi doświadczeniami. Nie miał ochoty ponownie śmierdzieć stokrotkami przez tydzień.  
― Nie spotykasz się z Dannym ― stwierdził bardziej niż zapytał Derek, więc Stiles skinął głową. Nie oczekiwał bynajmniej przeprosin, ale Hale nie powinien tak czy siak wtrącać się do jego prywatnego życia. ― Dlaczego?  
― To raczej nie twoja sprawa, ale po prostu lubimy się z Dannym ― westchnął Stiles, czekając na jakąś wskazówkę, o co chodzi w tej rozmowie, ale Derek zmarszczył brwi.  
― Lubicie się? Umówiłeś się z nim, ale nie chciałeś wyjść ze mną. Dlaczego? Jakaś inna _liga_? ― nie odpuszczał.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego z miną, która wyrażała raczej wszystko; _poważnie mnie o to pytasz_ i _o co do cholery chodzi?_ A także _naćpałeś się_? Derek jednak wciąż czekał na odpowiedź.  
― Tak, wciąż za wysoka liga ― przyznał. ― Ale słuchaj, Danny'ego wszyscy lubią ― urwał, bo Hale wyglądał jakby dostał w twarz. ― To znaczy, nie chciałem powiedzieć, że ciebie nie. Jesteś raczej specyficzny ― westchnął. ― Poza tym, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego miałbyś chcieć umówić się ze mną ― zmienił szybko temat, bo wydawał się bardziej bezpieczny.  
Derek westchnął.  
― Muszę mieć powód? ― spytał, zaplatając dłonie na piersi i Stiles spojrzał na linie mięśni, prężących się pod koszulką.  
― Tak ― odparł.  
Derek przewrócił oczami i ponownie westchnął.  
― Wyjdź ze mną to poznasz powód ― powiedział spokojnie i Stiles miał ochotę się ponownie roześmiać, bo to było trochę dziecinne.  
Chwilę obserwował twarz mężczyzny, ale nie sądził, żeby udało mu się cokolwiek wyczytać. Derek był mistrzem w ukrywaniu emocji, podobnie jak Laura, chociaż stosował całkiem inną taktykę. Dziewczyna po prostu była burzą uczuć, które zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie i nigdy nie można było być pewnym, które z nich jest najważniejsze. Twarz Dereka natomiast zawsze była krystalicznie ponura.  
― Jeśli to nie ma związek z jakimkolwiek przekrętem, który chciałbyś mi wyciąć, to jutro wieczorem jestem wolny ― powiedział w końcu i wydawało mu się, że Hale chyba prawie się uśmiechnął, co doszczętnie mogłoby zniszczyć tę planetę.  
― Pójdziemy na kolację ― odparł od razu Derek, a Stiles skinął głową.


	5. … z których jeden zaliczył

**Życzę miłego czytania. Przed wami rozdział przedostatni :)**

* * *

To była najdziwniejsza, chociaż nie najgorsza, randka jaką Stiles przeżył. Derek jadł swoją lasagne w milczeniu, od czasu do czasu zerkając na niego z ukosa. Nie wyjechali jakoś daleko poza kampus, ale to była dostateczna odległość, żeby w sobotni wieczór nikt znajomy ich nie spotkał, co Stiles mógłby uznać za obraźliwe, chociaż z drugiej strony, sam nie wiedziałby jak miałby Laurze wyjaśnić, że umówił się z jej bratem.  
Restauracyjka była niewielka, ale przytulna. Siedzieli sobie we dwóch sącząc wino i Stiles nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że tutaj nie pasuje. Najchętniej gryzłby teraz cheesburgera i zapijał go piwem zamiast męczyć się z sałatką, którą przez podejrzaną nazwę omyłkowo zamówił. Ojciec byłby z niego dumny albo śmiałby się do rozpuku ― bądź, co bardziej prawdopodobne ― obie opcje nastąpiłyby jedna po drugiej.  
Po prawie dwudziestominutowym milczeniu, Derek odchrząknął i Stiles niemal podskoczył.  
― Jesteś bardzo kreatywny ― zauważył cicho.  
― Twoja siostra też tak twierdzi ― odparł, starając się podtrzymać rozmowę, bo cholera chciałby się w końcu dowiedzieć, po co Derek chciał się z nim zobaczyć. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie jest kolejna próba zwerbowania go albo chociaż, że Laura o tym wie.  
― Nigdy dotąd nie mieliśmy takich przejść z Omegami ― ciągnął dalej mężczyzna i Stiles wyszczerzył się. ― Dziewczyny nigdy nie były takie… ― urwał.  
― Kreatywne ― podpowiedział Stilinski, a Derek skinął głową.  
Przez chwilę Hale spoglądał na pusty talerz i, gdy pojawił się kelner ― poprosił o rachunek. Kilka minut później stali już przy samochodzie Stilesa, ponieważ Stilinski kategorycznie odmówił jazdy na motorze. Życie było mu jeszcze miłe.  
Pod dom Alf podjechali w standardowym milczeniu, które Stilesa przestało już dziwić. Światła były pogaszone zarówno na parterze jak i na piętrze, więc najwyraźniej egzaminy każdemu dały się we znaki. Albo bractwo wybrało się na imprezkę do Bet, co było w zasadzie bardziej prawdopodobne w sobotni wieczór.  
Derek ponownie odchrząknął, więc Stiles odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i zaskoczony podskoczył, gdy ciepła dłoń objęła jego policzek. Mężczyzna pocałował go z wahaniem, a potem, gdy nie napotkał oporu, pogłębił pocałunek zasysając do środka jego dolną wargę. Stiles pochylił się instynktownie w jego stronę, omijając koło kierownicy i oparł się o jego uda, gdy Derek próbował wciągnąć go na swoje kolana, co po prostu nie mogło się udać. Całowali się niezdarnie przez chwilę i Stiles w końcu jęknął z frustracji.  
Zagadka rozwiązała się co prawda, ale zwieńczenie wieczoru nie mogło odbyć się w samochodzie. Jeep nie posiadał dostatecznie wiele miejsca, poza tym stali pod domem bractwa, a pokój Dereka był całkiem przytulny i niedaleko.  
― Łóżko ― szepnął, przerywając kontakt i Hale zawahał się zanim skinął głową.  
Bardzo cicho przekradli się na piętro i Derek uszczypnął go w pośladek, gdy dotarli do jego pokoju. Jamesa nie było, całe szczęście, chociaż Stiles wątpił, żeby mu to przeszkodziło, gdy zęby mężczyzny wbiły się nie całkiem pieszczotliwie w podstawę jego szyi.  
― O, tak ― westchnął, bo Derek ściągnął bez ociągania jego koszulkę i zaczął szczypać sutek.  
Stiles oparł się plecami o ścianę, chyba uderzając o półkę, ale nie potrafił się tym przejąć, bo ręka Dereka zacisnęła się na jego okrytym dżinsem członku. Mężczyzna wydawał się nie wiedzieć czego chce dotknąć najpierw. Jego usta błądziły po nagiej klatce piersiowej Stilesa i chłopak był pewien, że jutro będzie miał całą kolekcję malinek. Co było głupie, bo to przecież właśnie Stiles powinien właśnie korzystać z okazji i dotykać tego, co zdoła dosięgnąć.  
― Czekaj ― dodał zdławionym głosem, bo Derek w końcu zdecydował się na ściągnięcie mu spodni, co było dobre, bo jego członek uwięziony był w ciasnym materiale o wiele za długo.  
Co było złe, bo Derek wciąż miał na sobie ubranie, co stanowiło jednocześnie największą ze zbrodni. Stiles widywał go na basenie i na pewno nie zamierzał się świadomie pozbawić tego widoku. Tym bardziej z bliska i, gdy mógł dotknąć tego, co chciał.  
Sięgnął do brzegu koszulki mężczyzny i uniósł ją niecierpliwe. Derek zrobił niewielki krok do tyłu, odczytując jego zamiary i zaczął się powoli rozbierać, nie odwracając wzroku od Stilesa, co podniecało go jeszcze bardziej. Mężczyzna odrzucił koszulkę na drugie łóżko, które najwyraźniej należało do jego współlokatora i sięgnął do sprzączki paska, która odskoczyła niemal natychmiast. Zamiast jednak odpiąć guzik od spodni, zsunął z nadgarstka zegarek, kładąc go na jednej z szafek i cofając się sugestywnie w stronę własnego łóżka.  
Stiles przełknął głośno ślinę, bo Derek w końcu odpiął guzik swoich ciemnych dżinsów i zsunął je w dół, zostawiając jednak bokserki, na których przodzie widoczna była doskonale mokra plamka i zarys wzwiedzionego członka. Stiles jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby ktoś z taką gracją i w ciszy pozbywał się spodni, butów i skarpetek, i przez chwilę żałował, że sam nie rozebrał się w tym czasie, bo Derek usiadł na łóżku w bieliźnie i właśnie na niego czekał, wciąż obserwując go tymi swoimi ciemnymi oczami.  
Było coś perwersyjnego w tym jego opanowaniu. I coś denerwującego zarazem, bo Stiles nie znosił milczenia. Nawet paplanie głupot było lepsze, bo przynajmniej wiedział, co myśleć. Derek natomiast obserwował wnikliwie każdy jego ruch i chociaż Stiles był przekonany, że nie wygląda pociągająco szarpiąc się z nogawkami, czuł się cholernie seksowny.  
W końcu otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, jak choćby: _Przestań się gapić_ , ale Derek wyciągnął rękę i pociągnął go na siebie, a potem ułożył ich tak, że przygniatał Stilesa do pościeli. Hale pocałował go ostrożnie, jakby był z porcelany i miał się potłuc. Stiles jednak zassał jego górną wargę, jednocześnie sięgając dłońmi do pośladków mężczyzny. W tej chwili potrzebował poczuć tarcie bioder o biodra i, gdy to dostał, mógł swobodnie westchnąć, bo Derek był tak twardy jak on. I czuł to nawet przez bieliznę, która powinna była już dawno zniknąć, więc zahaczył kciuki o gumkę bokserek mężczyzny. Derek poruszył się niespokojnie, ocierając się o jego biodro i penisa odrobinę mocniej, a potem jęcząc, gdy obaj poczuli całkiem przyjemną sensację. Hale wciągnął do ust płatek jego ucha i zaczął go bezczelnie rzuć, i chociaż Stiles wiedział, że to też jest erogenna strefa, dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że ktokolwiek robił mu to wcześniej ― robił to źle, bo Derek igrał z nim i bawił się tak, jakby miał cały czas tego świata.  
Stiles, dumny z siebie, że wygrał tę walkę ― zsunął jednak bieliznę z Hale'a, niemal dławiąc się powietrzem, gdy Derek i jego pozbawił majtek i ich penisy po raz pierwszy się o siebie otarły. Gorąco, lepko, mokro i twardo ― czyli dokładnie tak jak powinno być.  
Derek poruszył biodrami mocniej, wbijając się w zagłębienie, które utworzyły jego twarde jądra, penis i noga. Sam miał ochotę zrobić coś podobnego, ale mężczyzna był naprawdę ciężki i w tej pozycji nie miał zbyt wielkiego zakresu ruchu. Derek natomiast zaczął się już całkiem przyjemnie sączyć, oblewając jego jądra pierwszymi lepkimi kroplami, które wymieszane z potem pozwalały mu się swobodnie poruszać.  
― Chcesz mnie? ― wychrypiał Derek, ponownie patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
Stiles nigdy dotąd nie miał tyle kontaktu wzrokowego z nikim i wydawało mu się to nieodpowiednie, chociaż cholernie podniecające.  
Derek zmarszczył brwi, bo najwyraźniej spodziewał się natychmiastowej odpowiedzi.  
― Myślałem, że to ty… ― urwał Stiles, bo Hale polizał swoją opuchniętą wargę i to było cholernie erotyczne.  
― Czy chcesz mnie pieprzyć? ― spytał ponownie odrobinę głośniej Derek i Stiles zdobył się tylko na kiwnięcie głową.  
Nie zamierzał zmuszać mężczyzny do powtarzania tego, bo przecież Derek mógłby się rozmyślić, co byłoby straszne, bo właśnie teraz głowę Stilesa zalały wizje tego, jak pieprzy ten kształtny tyłek i prawie doszedł już tylko od tych myśli. Nie obchodziło go to, jak głośno jęknął, bo na pewno zrobił to, ponieważ Derek uśmiechał się teraz krzywo, czekając najwyraźniej na coś więcej niż skinięcie głową.  
― Tak ― wydyszał. ― Chcę cię pieprzyć ― wyartykułował ochryple, prawie nie poznając swojego głosu.  
Derek spojrzał na niego, oddychając ciężko i po prostu zsunął się na bok, dając mu więcej przestrzeni. Sięgnął do szufladki i wyciągnął z niej nieotwartą jeszcze butelkę lubrykantu i pudełko prezerwatyw, przez co to wszystko stało się jeszcze bardziej realne i Stiles nie mógł pozbyć się z głowy myśli: _będę pieprzyć Dereka Hale'a_ , która przewijała się w kółko.  
Stilinski otworzył buteleczkę, ostrożnie ogrzewając płyn zanim dotknął wilgotnymi dłońmi penisa Dereka, obserwując jak mężczyzna chyba po raz pierwszy zamyka oczy i jego twarz staje się jeszcze bardziej spięta, jakby w tej chwili właśnie walczył z tym, żeby nie dojść. Biodra Hale"a poruszyły się niespokojnie do przodu, wbijając jego członek głębiej w dłoń Stilesa, ale to nie były ich plany na wieczór, więc chłopak zabrał dłoń, zsuwając ją na jądra, a potem do ukrytego za nimi otworu.  
Derek położył się na plecach, rozrzucając szerzej ugięte nogi, a tym samym dając lepszy dostęp Stilesowi, więc ten położył się na jego klatce piersiowej, czując jak ciało pod nim spina się i rozluźnia przy każdym ruchu jego palca. A potem dwóch i trzech.  
Derek nie spuszczał go z oka nawet wtedy, gdy Stiles nakładał prezerwatywę i wsuwał się ostrożnie w niego, więc Stilinski uśmiechnął się lekko, bo nie miał pojęcia, co miałby zrobić, żeby Hale przestał być tak skupiony wyraz twarzy. Suchą dłonią starł mu kropelki potu z czoła i wchodząc do końca, kilka razy obciągnął penisa mężczyzny, co natychmiast pomogło, bo Derek nie dość, że zamknął oczy, to sam się poruszył, co Stiles uznał za sygnał startowy do zabawy i wycofał się, żeby pchnąć znowu do przodu, szukając odpowiedniego kąta, żeby…  
― Mmm ― jęknął Derek nisko, więc Stiles był na dobrej drodze.  
Zaczął rytmicznie ruszać biodrami i ręką na penisie Dereka, wiedząc, że zaraz zacznie tracić kontrolę. Mięśnie mężczyzny zaciskały się na nim zbyt przyjemnie, zbyt ciasno i zbyt ciepło. Nie potrafił też zamknąć oczu, a widok pod spodem był zniewalający. Derek otwierał zaczerwienione usta przy jego każdym celnym pchnięciu i oddychał ciężko, wciąż nie spuszczając go z oczu. Dłonie mężczyzny gładziły jego boki, jego twarz i chyba Derek chciał przyciągnąć go do pocałunku, ale ta pozycja nie była najwygodniejsza, więc z tego zrezygnował, zamiast tego zaciskając się niemal boleśnie na sutkach Stilesa, czego po prostu było za wiele, więc Stilesa zaczął się w niego wbijać mocniej i mniej kontrolowanie.  
Derek otworzył usta jeszcze szerzej, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się i po chwili doszedł z cichym jękiem rozlewając się pomiędzy nimi, ale Stiles nie przestawał, czując zbliżający się własny orgazm. W końcu pociemniało mu przed oczami i pierwsze skurcze zmusiły go do tego, żeby podeprzeć się obiema rękami po bokach Dereka. Pochylił się do przodu, prawie lądując czołem na mokrej od spermy i potu klatce piersiowej mężczyzny.  
Przez chwilę obaj uspokajali oddech i Stiles w końcu zsunął z siebie zużytą prezerwatywę. Zanim jednak znalazł kosz, Derek przyciągnął go mocniej i pocałował miękko, przykrywając ich obu kołdrą.

Stiles obudził się kilka godzin później, bo Alfy najwyraźniej totalnie pijani wracali do swoich pokoi. Przez chwilę nasłuchiwał, czy James jest razem z nimi, bo Derek spał jako duża łyżeczka z pośladkami na wierzchu, przykrywając za to szczelnie Stilesa kołdrą. Nie przepadał za współlokatorem Hale'a, ale nie znaczyło to, że przyszły, obecny albo były chłopak Laury (wciąż nie był do końca pewien, o co chodzi między nimi) miałby dostać jakiegoś urazu na ten widok. Tym bardziej, że Derek na pewno miał odbite jego palce na tyłku, bo wcisnął je mocno w twarde pośladki, gdy dochodził.  
Jednak wszystko się uspokoiło, więc Stiles westchnął. Cały się lepił od potu, śliny i spermy. Derek niemal przykleił ich do siebie swoim nasieniem, co naprawdę było wstrętne i niehigieniczne.  
Stiles pewnie przejąłby się tym bardziej odrobinę później, ale teraz miał inny problem. Prawie świtało i chyba powinien się już zbierać, a Derek ciasno oplatał go rękami. Zaczął się wysuwać ostrożnie z łóżka, żeby nie zbudzić swojego kochanka, bo nie było nic bardziej niezręcznego niż poranki po. Zresztą Stiles wątpił, żeby Derek chciał, aby ktokolwiek znalazł ich tutaj razem. Stilinski zbyt wiele krwi napsuł pozostałym, z Jamesem na czele, żeby coś takiego skończyło się bez odpowiednich komentarzy, a nie chciał znowu wylądować na ich głównej stronie internetowej. Derek być może nie miał złych intencji, ale nie można było tego powiedzieć o chłopakach, którzy dostali w twarz farbą podczas przeszukiwania domu Omeg, czy pozostałych, którzy sprzątali ten bałagan przez dwa dni, podczas gdy dziewczęta się opalały.  
Stiles w końcu wysunął się z objęć mężczyzny i zaczął ubierać, kątem oka dostrzegając, że Derek przyciągnął do siebie poduszkę, na której wcześniej trzymał głowę, a która wciąż pachniała pewnie jego potem i szamponem pomarańczowym. Jego pośladki i biodro wciąż było odkryte, więc Stiles przez chwilę upajał się widokiem, aż w końcu podszedł na palcach i przesunął kołdrę na strategiczną pozycję. Nie zamierzał zbierać rozrzuconych po pokoju ubrań, ale gdy znalazł kosz, pozbył się zapomnianej wczoraj prezerwatywy.  
Kiedy wychodził z pokoju na palcach Derek właśnie zaczynał coś mruczeć.

Jeśli ostatnim razem wydawało mu się, że Derek go unikał, to nie wiedział, jak miałby nazwać obecny stan rzeczy. Hale'a nie było totalnie nigdzie. Nie mijali się na korytarzach uniwersytetu, nie rozmawiał z Laurą i nie zaglądał do Omeg. Co dziwniejsze, nie przebywał w siedzibie własnego bractwa, kiedy Stiles grywał ze Scottem i Dannym. Ten ostatni zresztą nie mógł przestać jojdać, że coś jest nie tak.  
Stiles natomiast miał ochotę dorwać Hale'a i wyjaśnić z nim parę spraw, bo to już zaczynało być śmieszne. Był w końcu już dużym chłopcem i naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko jednonocnym przygodom. Był wręcz zwolennikiem takowych i nie należało się wstydzić czy dziecinnie chować się przed nim. W końcu na bogów wszelkich byli dorośli.  
Stiles nie był pewien, czego dokładnie boi się Derek. Może wyobrażał sobie, że Stilinski padnie do jego stóp i zacznie tworzyć haiku o jego penisie? Albo wyzna mu miłość? Owszem, Derek był cudowny, ale nie aż do tego stopnia, żeby Stiles robił z siebie idiotę. Znaczy bardziej idiotę niż zwykle.  
Na domiar tego Laura ponownie była na wojennej ścieżce z Jamesem i naprawdę to wszystko było tak popieprzone, że nie chciał nawet się mieszać.  
Zaczynał się nowy semestr, szczęśliwie ostatni zaliczyli wszyscy. Allison chodziła cała w skowronkach i Scott też wydawał się bardziej wyluzowany i bezrozumny niż zwykle, więc jednak przerwa komuś wyszła na dobre. Coraz więcej czasu spędzali razem, więc koniec końców Stiles skazany był na towarzystwo Danny'ego, co znowuż nie było tak złe, gdyby nie to, że Laura wpadała do Alfa dwa razy w tygodniu krzycząc na Jamesa, a on odwzajemniał się tym samym, odwiedzając Omegi bez zapowiedzi.  
― Zwariuję przy nich ― jęknął Danny pewnego wieczoru, gdy grali do późna i Stiles zastanawiał się, czy gdyby został na noc, Derek spałby gdzie indziej.  
Laura właśnie strzeliła drzwiami od pokoju Jamesa i zeszła na dół, więc Stilinski wstał i zaczął się żegnać. Tak wzburzonej na pewno nie zamierzał puścić samej w drodze powrotnej do domu bractwa.  
― Odprowadzę ją ― powiedział, gdy Danny zastopował grę.  
Mahaelani wzruszył ramionami i otworzył przed nimi drzwi, wypuszczając ich na chłodne, wieczorne powietrze.  
― Wszystko się popaprało ― powiedziała po kilka minutach marszu Laura.  
― Co się stało? ― spytał, bo nauczył się, że Hale rzuca uwagi w próżnię, jeśli nie zada się jej odpowiednich pytań.  
― Muszę wybrać specjalizację, wynająć jakiś dom, zająć się Omegami, bo brykają i do tego James… ― urwała, przystając nagle na środku kampusu.  
Stiles zatrzymał się zaraz obok niej, nie wiedząc za bardzo co miałby powiedzieć w tej sytuacji.  
― Jestem twoją prawą ręką, ogarnę dziewczyny ― zaproponował cicho. ― Może przestaniecie kręcić lesbijskie porno, ale mam grafik na ciasta już przygotowany ― dodał, widząc, że wargi dziewczyny drgają. ― A jeśli chodzi o Jamesa… ― urwał. ― Myślę, że mógłbym mu przyłożyć ― dodał po chwili wahania z całkiem poważną miną. ― Jeśli oczywiście potem ty mu przyłożysz jeszcze raz, bo obawiam się, że raz ode mnie nie wystarczy, a nie chciałbym, żeby naruszono nietykalność cielesną Stilesa ― zaznaczył.  
Laura przez chwilę patrzyła na niego zdumiona, a potem jej ramiona zaczęły drgać i Stilinski przestraszył się, że dziewczyna płacze. Jednak ku jego uldze dotarł do niego cichy chichot.  
― Też masz czasami tak, że wszystko ci się zwala na raz na głowę? ― spytała, podejmując z powrotem wędrówkę.  
― Nie ― powiedział szczerze. ― Jak zauważyłaś, jestem kreatywny. Nie widzę problemów tylko rozwiązania.  
Laura pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.  
― Musisz czasami czuć się przytłoczony czymkolwiek ― spróbowała jeszcze raz, ale Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
― Kwestia niskich oczekiwań. Nie spodziewam się za wiele, więc i nie za wiele tracę.  
Laura zmarszczyła brwi, jakby nie spodobała jej się ta odpowiedź, ale Stiles po prostu nie miał innej.


	6. … co jeden drugiego dogonił…

**Oto ostatnia już część :D Do zobaczenia przy kolejnych projektach :D**

* * *

Stiles nie był dokładnie pewien, jak to się stało i kiedy dokładnie, ale w jednej chwili siedział swobodnie na łóżku, a w drugiej leżał już na dywanie przygnieciony mniejszym, ale o wiele bardziej agresywnym ciałem.  
― Jaki numer wyciąłeś mojemu bratu? ― warknęła Laura do jego ucha.  
― Nie wiem o czym mówisz ― jęknął. ― Skończyliśmy z wycinaniem takich rzeczy jakiś czas temu ― dodał, próbując się podnieść, ale dziewczyna przyblokowała go kolanem.  
Spojrzała na niego mrużąc groźnie oczy, ale najwyraźniej nie dostrzegła w jego twarzy nic nieszczerego, bo zsunęła się z powrotem na podłogę i zaplotła na piersi ręce. Wyglądała na zaniepokojoną i nagle niepewną.  
― Cholera, skończyły mi się opcje ― przyznała pokonana.  
― Chodziłaś po kampusie i wskakiwałaś na ludzi, grożąc im? ― spytał z niedowierzaniem, rozmasowując mięśnie.  
― Nie groziłam ci ― zwróciła mu uwagę i Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
― Co jest z Derekiem? ― spytał, bo nie widział Hale prawie dwa tygodnie, a Laura naprawdę wyglądała na zdenerwowaną.  
Tym razem to dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.  
― Próbowałam go wyciągnąć na koncert country ― westchnęła.  
― Derek słucha czegoś takiego? ― zdziwił się Stiles.  
― No właśnie nie, a się zgodził ― odparła Laura, patrząc na niego jak na idiotę. ― Prawie wyciągnęłam od niego motor i nie nawrzeszczał na Jamesa, gdy ten mi odpyskował ― wymieniła.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami, bo nie bardzo wiedział, co miałby powiedzieć. Przypomniał sobie, co Danny mówił o dziwnym zachowaniu Hale'a, ale nie zamierzał roznosić plotek. Jak dla niego Derek normalnie funkcjonował; wygrał ostatnie zawody pływackie i wciąż był standardowo mrukliwy. Stiles nawet doszedł do wniosku, że wzajemne unikanie wyszło mu na dobre. Hale przestał parskać w jego obecności i przewracać oczami.  
― I po tym wnioskujesz, że coś z nim nie tak? ― spytał unosząc naprawdę wysoko brwi, bo to argumenty dziewczyny były naprawdę durne.  
― Nie wiem ― westchnęła w końcu. ― Der zawsze był zamknięty w sobie ― dodała. ― Wyciągnięcie z niego czegokolwiek nigdy nie było zbyt łatwe. Jeśli to znowu jakaś dziwka, to wyrwę jej wszystkie kłaki ― zagroziła i Stiles zamrugał.  
― Dziwka? ― zdziwił się, patrząc na dziewczynę.  
― Skoro bractwo niczego nie zepsuło, w drużynie pływackiej wszystko w porządku, a ty nie wyciąłeś mu żadnego numeru, to musi być jakaś laska ― wyjaśniła i Stiles ponownie zamrugał.  
― Dlaczego laska? ― spytał, bo cholera, ale nigdy nie rozmawiali o seksualności Dereka i generalnie faktycznie jeszcze kilka tygodni temu powiedziałby, że Hale jest hetero, ale ostatnie wydarzenia zmieniły jego zapatrywania na ten temat.  
― Mój brat czasem się z kimś spotyka, wiesz z osobami przeciwnej płci, co być może cię zdziwi, geju stulecia ― zakpiła, ale Stiles nie mógł się powstrzymać i zamrugał jeszcze raz z tą samą głupią miną.  
― I żeby była jasność. Twój brat i tylko laski? ― spytał jeszcze raz, bo chyba to do niego nie całkiem docierało.  
Laura przekrzywiła głowę i zaczęła mu się przypatrywać podejrzliwie.  
― Mój brat rok temu oświadczył się swojej dziewczynie, ale go nie przyjęła ― oznajmiła mu. ― Więc tak, Derek i kategorycznie laski. W sumie powinnam cieszyć się, że się znowu zaczął umawiać… ― urwała, bo Stiles poderwał się na nogi, nie mogąc do cholery przestać mrugać.  
― Patrzenie w oczy ― mruknął niezrozumiale. ― Kolacja i patrzenie w oczy i tulenie i… ― urwał, spoglądając odrobinę przytomniej na Laurę. ― Gdzie teraz jest ten palant?  
― Co? ― spytała zaskoczona.  
― Gdzie jest twój brat? ― powtórzył, ale w zasadzie znał odpowiedź.  
Popołudniami Derek grał z Jamesem i pozostałymi w futbol na niewielkim boisku niedaleko domu bractwa. Stiles co prawda nie był pewien jak się tam dostać, ale posiadanie wszechwiedzącej Laury u boku jak zwykle ułatwiło mu zadanie. Już w kilka minut później znaleźli się prawie dwa kilometry od domu Alf, z daleka obserwując jak chłopcy rzucają do siebie niewielką futbolówkę. Derek biegał w zasadzie już bez koszulki i jego tatuaż błyszczał od potu, podobnie jak czoło McCalla, do którego przylepiły się kosmyki włosów.  
Stiles zaparkował jeepa i otworzył Laurze drzwi, chociaż dziewczyna wciąż dopytywała się o co chodzi.  
― Powiedz mi jeszcze, że twój durny brat jest monogamistą ― mruknął tylko, a ona pokiwała głową, dalej zastanawiając się o co chodzi z tym wariactwem.  
― Cześć, Stiles! ― krzyknął do niego Scott i pozostali odwrócili się w jego stronę.  
Derek wyglądał na zaskoczonego i Stiles naprawdę nie podejrzewał, że Hale zrobi coś tak dziecinnego jak próba ucieczki, ale faktycznie mężczyzna zaczął się cofać w stronę drugiego wyjścia z ogrodzonego boiska.  
― Derek! ― krzyknął, ignorując pozostałych, ale Hale odwrócił się na pięcie.  
Na domiar tego James najwyraźniej próbował mu zagrodzić drogę, bo stanął pomiędzy nim, a oddalającym się mężczyzną, gdy Stiles chcąc nie chcąc zaczął biec za Halem. Laura krzyknęła coś za nim, ale nie miał za bardzo ochoty się odwracać, bo może i nie grał w futbol, ale dzięki Finstockowi naprawdę szybko potrafił biec. Do tego James chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że lacrosse to sport kontaktowy, bo zignorował kompletnie mniejsze ciało, które wpadło na niego z impetem i podcięło go, obalając na ziemię bez zatrzymania się.  
Stiles po chwili cieszył się już, że Derek zmęczył się wcześniejszą grą, bo miał jakiekolwiek szanse w dogonieniu go. W końcu rzucił się do przodu i zwalił mężczyznę z nóg, wprost na trawę i położył się na nim, próbując złapać oddech.  
― Palant ― warknął w końcu, słysząc piszczącą coś Laurę i Scotta, który chyba przekonywał pozostałych, że nie powinni Stilesowi wyrwać nóg z tyłka, za co Stilinski był bardzo wdzięczny. W tej chwili nie miał naprawdę ochoty nawet na poranny jogging.  
Derek spoglądał na niego jak na idiotę i jego twarz była nieprzyjemnie pusta, więc Stiles odchrząknął nagle zdenerwowany.  
― W życiu nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że będziesz się chciał ze mną umówić ― powiedział w końcu, zdecydowawszy, że rozpoczęcie wszystkiego od środka będzie najbardziej odpowiednie, ale Derek spojrzał na niego zirytowany i próbował z siebie zepchnąć. ― Wiesz, nie ta liga i w ogóle.  
Derek przewrócił oczami.  
― Ale się zgodziłeś ― powiedział w końcu.  
― Myślałem, że chcesz mnie zwerbować do bractwa, a potem myślałem, że chodzi o seks ― warknął Stiles, ale ekspresja Hale nie zmieniła się. ― No chyba, że chodziło o seks, ale wtedy nie zachowywałbyś się jak piętnastoletnia podfruwajka ― ciągnął dalej, ale to naprawdę nie skutkowało, bo Derek co prawda wciąż patrzył mu w oczy, ale pozostały one idealnie puste. ― Chcę wiedzieć o co chodzi ― zażądał Stiles, ale Hale po prostu przeturlał ich tak, że teraz to on leżał na wierzchu i Stilinski przez naprawdę długą chwilę myślał, że mężczyzna odejdzie, ale Derek zamiast tego westchnął ciężko tuż przy jego uchu.  
― Nie było cię rano, gdy się obudziłem ― powiedział w końcu, a Stiles miał ochotę kopnąć go w krocze, bo to przecież oczywiste, że rano miało go nie być.  
― Zostałbym, gdybyśmy byli na randce, a nie przesiedzieli wieczór w milczeniu, wgapiając się w talerze ― warknął. ― Zostałbym, gdybyś mi, do cholery, powiedział, że to twój pierwszy raz, bo o czymś takim się mówi ― dodał przez chwilę myśląc, że Derek go uderzy, ale rumieniec, który pojawił się na twarzy mężczyzny wcale nie powstał przez kumulującą się złość.  
Derek pieprzony Hale właśnie się czerwienił. Nic zresztą dziwnego, bo Stiles przypomniał sobie jak mężczyzna nie spuszczał go z oka, gdy się rozbierali, a potem kochali. Derek mógł sobie właśnie rzucać piorunujące spojrzenia i patrzeć na wszystko pustym wzrokiem, ale już raz zdjął obojętną maskę i to Stilinskiemu wystarczyło.  
Stiles westchnął, bo chociaż nie widział pozostałych, wiedział, że zaczęli się zbliżać w ich kierunku. O ile się nie mylił czekała go jeszcze rozprawa z Jamesem, jeśli Laura nie dokończyła jego dzieła.  
― Wyjdziesz ze mną wieczorem? ― spytał w końcu Derek i tym razem Stiles spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.  
― Nie. Nie ta liga ― przypomniał mu, ale Hale ścisnął go boleśnie za ramię, co było ewidentnym ostrzeżeniem.  
― Czy było ci ze mną dobrze? ― spytał wprost Derek i Stiles niemal mógł usłyszeć, jak serce mężczyzny zaczyna bić szybciej.  
Nie mógł nie zrobić zaskoczonej miny, bo akurat z wszystkich rzeczy, o które podejrzewał Dereka, niepewność była ostatnią. Chociaż z drugiej strony pamiętał swój pierwszy raz i możliwe, że miał podobne wątpliwości.  
― Ja… ― zająknął się. ― Tak ― odpowiedział w końcu cicho.  
Pozostali przemierzyli już większą część boiska i Stiles mógł teraz dobrze usłyszeć złorzeczącego Jamesa.  
― Czy wyjdziesz ze mną wieczorem? ― spytał ponownie Derek z dobrze słyszalnym napięciem. ― Podobasz mi się, chociaż jesteś wrzodem na tyłku. A może dlatego, że jesteś wrzodem na tyłku ― dodał mężczyzna, a Stiles spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, bo raczej spodziewał się, że nawrzeszczy na Dereka albo sobie spokojniej wszystko wyjaśnią i rozejdą się w pokoju. Bardzo nie lubił niejasnych sytuacji, ale strona, w którą ta zaczynała się klarować, odrobinę go wybiła z własnego rytmu.  
― Jeśli chcesz ― odpowiedział w końcu, a uchwyt na jego ramieniu zelżał.  
― Gdybym nie chciał, nie pytałbym ― warknął Derek. ― Czy chcesz ze mną wyjść dzisiaj wieczorem? ― spytał ponownie i Stiles pokiwał głową, co chyba wystarczyło, bo mężczyzna pochylił się i pocałował go.  
Przez chwilę jego usta smakowały jak pot i Stiles rozłożył szerzej nogi, żeby Derek wygodnie usadowił się pomiędzy nimi. Nie był pewien jak długo się całowali, a potem stykali po prostu czołami, ale w końcu przerwało im nerwowe chrząknięcie, które Stiles poznałby wszędzie.  
― Chcę wiedzieć? ― spytała Laura, gdy podnieśli się na nogi, spoglądając nerwowo na pozostałych.  
Scott wyglądał jakby miał dostać zaraz jakiegoś ataku paniki, chociaż dzielnie wciąż odgradzał go od zszokowanego Jamesa, który chyba nie mógł się pozbierać.  
Ręka Dereka zsunęła się ostrożnie po jego biodrze i równie niepewnie ścisnęła po jego rękę, więc po prostu splótł ich palce mocniej, spoglądając z ukosa na wyglądającego jak zwykle obojętnie mężczyznę. Gdyby nie lekkie wybrzuszenie na spodniach Hale'a i opuchnięte usta, nie poznałby, że coś w ogóle się wydarzyło.  
― Scott, chcesz wyjść dzisiaj na podwójną randkę? ― spytał Derek od niechcenia i McCall zaczął nerwowo spoglądać to na niego to na Hale"a, a potem jęknął przeciągle, jakby fakty nagle do niego doszły.  
Laura parsknęła, bo Scott odwrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł w przeciwną stronę, zostawiając ich na boisku. Derek tymczasem uśmiechnął naprawdę szeroko i Stiles pomyślał, że chyba właśnie została zaburzona równowaga we wszechświecie, a co najgorsze wcale się tym nie przejmował.


End file.
